Persephone
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: In the fictional kingdom of Persephone, Caroline Forbes has grown up knowing she'd become a princess someday. Every moment was just a build up to that. Love was never part of the equation. She'd always known beyond a doubt. Kol/Caroline. AU/AH.
1. paint it black

It's not easy being royalty, especially if you're not born into it. The Forbes family was a noble one, their lineage traceable to the founding of the kingdom of Persephone itself but they had never wanted to rule.

They aided the royal family in making important decisions, enforced the law, fought for the rights of the people in powerful positions in government such as advisers, lawyers, policemen and did all they could to better their kingdom and make a difference . But they had always kept a distance between themselves and the royal family.

There was always that line to never be crossed, an invisible barrier they purposely kept up because they knew and accepted their places in their world. They would be the right hand men, the followers of the king but never one of them – the royals, the Mikaelsons.

Caroline knew even at the tender age of eight what her role was in her glamorous but stifling world. She was a Forbes. She would be in law enforcement like her mother, law school like her father, go into politics like her grandfather, or continue the several charity foundations her grandmother was in charge of. Her life was planned for her as a noble child's life was to every last detail. Appearances were everything and nothing mattered but the front you showed the world.

She'd resigned herself at an early age that her life was meant to be of service to the royal family, not in menial labor but in influence and control. Her family was an important family, probably the most important one in the kingdom just below the royals, giving her a class of her own above the Gilberts, Fells, Lockwoods and Salvatores. It was heady this type of knowledge but she relished in it.

She was a vain child after all, always brushing her blond curls, pinching her cheeks to make them bloom pink and battling her feather duster eyelashes in the mirror. Her looks were her biggest asset as Grandma Forbes had explained to her. It was her power. She was a pretty child, all blonde locks, perfect porcelain skin and baby blue eyes – a classic English rose.

Still, even with her baby doll eyes, flushed cheeks and tailored silk dresses, she was still put aside for Elena Gilbert with her exotic looks and sweet and sincere demeanor. Caroline may be lovely but Elena was just one level above. Insecurity hit the blonde girl at a young age and she never quite get over the fact that the Salvatore brothers' eyes wondered past her to stare at the brunette who everybody wanted. She was just the pretty, dumb blonde who talked too much.

She was lovely but not special. That was all. A fact of life she learned to accept even when it made her sniffle and bat her eyelashes to dry her tears. She had to relent.

Still, _he_ chose **her**.

She was eight and in a large sitting room with every noble-blooded girl in the kingdom, ranging from three to ten years of age. They were all dolled up, pretty and sweet. All were dressed in fine dresses made specifically for them by the best seamstresses in the kingdom with bows in their hair and their Mary Jane's gleaming with shine. They all had to look their best.

Elena was stunning even only at the age of eight, dressed in a forest green dress while her twin sister, Katherine, was in crimson, her Botticelli curls pinned to the side. Bonnie Bennett was reassuring Katherine that she looked pretty and that the prince would be mad not to choose her. Out of all the noble girls, the Gilbert twins were the most beautiful after all, exotic, stunning. Why wouldn't Prince Kol Mikaelson choose one of them as his bride?

His older brother, Prince Elijah, the heir to the throne had chosen the eldest Gilbert sister, Tatia as his wife and they were now expecting their first child. Kol would undoubtedly follow his elder brother's tastes unlike the shame that the second son, Prince Finn, had brought to the family when he had chosen a common girl with questionable connections for a bride.

Sage was known for her fiery looks and vivacious personality but most of the nobles thought her cheap and unworthy of having the honor of marrying into royalty. Surely, Prince Kol, would not embarrass his family as well.

He was only ten and had yet to hit his growth spurt so some of the older girls were taller than him and he was gangly, his delicate features looking too soft for a boy's, cherubic even. But even at a young age he knew how to carry himself with his head held high, his shoulders straight and a practiced calm air to him. He was a Mikaelson through and through and he knew how to make the world see that. Third son or not, he had blue blood flowing in his veins, born for power and leadership.

The noble girls chit-chatted with each other as they waited for the prince to arrive, pinning curls, fixing bows, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her skirts. Caroline's little sister, Margaret, who was only four was being fussy and refused to stand up and let Caroline retie the ribbon at the waist of her dress.

Caroline loved her sister with her white blonde curls and baby sucker blue eyes, so much like Caroline had looked when she was her age, and she was usually a docile child unlike how Caroline had been at that age, willful and loud. But today Margaret hadn't had her afternoon nap yet and she was cranky and refused to do anything her older sister told her to.

"Please, Maggie," Caroline whispered in her sister's ear as she tried to pull her sister to her feet. The four-year-old was sitting on the floor, pouting and three seconds away from throwing a tantrum. "The prince will be here soon, it won't be long now and we can go home."

"But I wanna go home now!" The younger girl wailed, making Caroline wince. She glanced at the other girls, the Fell cousins in particular, Tina and Blair, looked amused at her embarrassment. None of the other girls bothered to come forward and help. Even Bonnie and Elena were too busy with Katherine.

Caroline sighed to herself as she knelt down beside her sister and continued to coax her to get up. Margaret continued to be difficult and Caroline was so preoccupied with her, she didn't notice the room go quiet as the boy they were all waiting for finally entered the room. She was muttering bribes at her sister as Prince Kol started his survey of his potential brides, eyeing each one with indifference.

Caroline had finally convinced Margaret to get to her feet and she pulled up her sister and started fixing the little girl's appearance, smoothing out the folds of her white dress, running her fingers through blonde curls and looking her up and down from head to toe to see anymore imperfections, when she was satisfied, she turned around and felt her heart stutter as Prince Kol's dark eyes were staring at her, inquisitive, interested.

She quickly bowed, blushing to the tips of her hair as she berated herself inwardly for not paying attention. Grandma Forbes would surely punish her somehow for this. How could she not notice that he had entered the room? He practically filled up the room with his presence, it was overwhelming.

Prince Kol continued to look at her though, glancing at Margaret at her side for a second before going back to her. Finally, he spoke. "What's your name?"

"Caroline Forbes." She almost stuttered but years of tutoring since birth thought her well. Composure was a must for nobility. She ducked her head shyly and waited for the prince to move past her to talk to some other prettier girl or go back to the Gilbert girls. But that didn't happen. He just continued to stand in front of her, eyes assessing every inch of her.

What was he doing? Shouldn't he be looking at the other girls for his bride? He wasn't really considering her was he? She was a Forbes after all and they weren't made to rule, they followed.

She was relieved when he stopped looking at her and bent down until his eye level with Margaret. "And what's your name?"

"Margaret Forbes." The little blond answered.

He smiled at the small girl and it was beautiful, made his delicate features light up, angelic, sweet, and lovely. "Tell me, Margaret, do you think your sister would make a good princess?"

Caroline almost gasped in shock as Margaret nodded excitedly at the question and replied. "Uh-huh! My sister would be the bestest princess in the world!"

Caroline stared disbelievingly at them, not really processing what was happening. Surely the prince was playing a prank. She didn't think him that cruel but he was still a small boy and they were prone to cruelty. But Kol had stopped talking to her sister and stood up to his full height which was the same as Caroline's and his dark eyes pierced into her oceanic ones.

His smile was directed at her now, satisfied, certain about his decision as he lifted his hand and offered the black rose he'd been holding to her. It was the symbol of the kingdom and as tradition used for marriage proposals.

She stared down at the full bloomed flower and up into Prince Kol's eyes which were the exact same color, they were almost hypnotizing. Slowly, she reached for the rose and her delicate fingers brushed the prince's and closed around the thorn-free stem. And then she smiled.

* * *

**Margaret is a character in TVD books. She's the younger sister of Elena. In the show, she's replaced by Jeremy. I decided to use her in the story as Caroline's younger sister. More to come as we fast-forward ten years later and I delve more into the characters, th****e relationship Caroline and Kol have and what the fictional kingdom of Persephone is like. And if you're wondering, the kingdom is named Persephone because my name is beautiful and for other reasons that will be shown in the future. This story will be very short, four to six chapters and maybe some more.  
**


	2. teen idle

Marina has been Caroline's assistant for years, ever since she turned thirteen and was considered too old for a governess/nanny. She called Marina her assistant since lady-in-waiting was too old fashioned and handmaiden was just ridiculous.

Marina wasn't really her maid. She just helped Caroline out with small things like picking a dress and getting ready for important events. Marina also was in charge of organizing Caroline's schedule and making sure she stuck to it. So really, more like a personal assistant, less of a handmaiden.

Marina was ten years older than Caroline and was very wise about all the things noble-related. She studied hard to get into the position she was in now which was to serve the royal families. It was a dedicated lifestyle for these people. They weren't allowed to get married and have kids and basically any life of their own as theirs revolved around the people they served. It was especially sad since Marina was in her late twenties and she couldn't even go on a date with a cute guy.

And she wasn't ugly either. She wasn't conventionally pretty. She was too slender with bony elbows and her lips looked like they were trying to reach her ears but she was really pretty when she smiled and Caroline knew any guy would be lucky to have her, especially since Marina was the nicest person Caroline knew. But alas, life was cruel.

Caroline thought it was an unfair system, thinking it preposterous when Marina first explained it to her but she knew that this was what Marina had chosen and wanted and she admitted it herself that she wouldn't pick a different life where she didn't have to work for Caroline. Caroline loved her as the older sister she never had, seeking and respecting her advice about everything. She didn't really know how to function without Marina really…for example, choosing a stupid outfit for Queen Esther's damnable Sunday brunch.

It had been a tradition since even before Queen Esther's time that all the noble and royal blooded women would gather once a month on a Sunday to have brunch which basically meant sitting around in a sitting room at the palace and sipping tea and eating overtly sweet pastries. It was mind numbingly boring and Caroline had hated it since she was forced to go. Usually, she made every excuse to get out of it but Grandma Forbes had put her foot down and now Caroline couldn't talk her way out of it.

It was always the same thing. Queen Esther would hold court among the women, subtly bragging about her children's accomplishments while Isobel Gilbert would try to steal the attention and the two women would have this back and forth needling thing. Grandma Forbes would often berate the teenage girls and emphasize their duty to be virtuous, pure and absolutely lovely ladies. Caroline had learned to tune all this out a long time ago.

At least, she'd see her best friend, Princess Rebekah, who hated these brunches just as much as her and they'd often escape to her room at every opportunity and watch Grace Kelly (their idol!) movies until Queen Esther would send a servant girl to come look for them.

Rebekah never really did get along well with the other noble girls. They were mostly jealous of her but tried not to show it, kissing up and force feeding her obviously false compliments while Rebekah would snootily say thank you and roll her eyes when they turned their backs.

Rebekah's number one enemy though was Katherine Gilbert. Those two hated each other with a passion. They were both proud, vain and had that power over men that were undeniable. They were too alike and thus inevitably clashed. Katherine thought the world should revolve around her and she wasn't happy that it merrily revolved around Rebekah instead.

Rebekah didn't like Katherine's twin any better. She thought Elena was a doormat who didn't want to stand up to her sister and resented that spineless attitude more than anything else. It didn't help that Elena had that holier-than-thou thing about her. Caroline loved the girl, she considered her a friend but she had to admit it. Elena could be really annoying when it came to it.

The only friend of Caroline's that Rebekah could tolerate was Bonnie who was the peacemaker among the group of girls. She tried to dissuade fights, patch up disagreements and avoid confrontation all together. She wasn't cowardly. She was just a pacifist. She didn't like aggression and fighting which was fine.

Still, it was inevitable that a scuffle was bound to happen anyway. Katherine or Rebekah would fight with each other or one of the Fell cousins (or both) and she'd have another story to tell her fiancé later when she saw him again which was probably after his own bonding time with the men.

Did she mention that the men also went out as the women had their brunch? Yes, but instead of sitting around and trying to one-up one another, the men went golfing and played polo and some other fancy sport that could occupy their time. Sometimes they even went out of Melinoe (the capitol of the Persephone where all the fabulous things happened) and that's when Caroline would writhe with jealous as Kol retold his adventure of the day to them. It was just so unfair.

Caroline mentally pouted and then shook her head at her reflection, eyeing the light pink dress Marina held up under her chin for approval. It was one of the three new dresses she had to pick from. Marina also shopped for her among her other jobs under Caroline and she knew just what Caroline liked and didn't like. The pink dress was nice but Caroline had worn something similar to it at the last brunch and Katherine was sure to notice and make a disparaging remark (she never did quite get over Kol choosing Caroline over her).

Marina nodded in acceptance and placed the dress on the bed, grabbing the mint green one and showed it to Caroline who shook her head. Green was so last season after all.

Marina held up the last dress, a baby blue dress and gave her a resigned look. "Just try this one on, okay?"

Caroline acquiesced and accepted the dress and went behind the changing screen in her room to switch clothes. Marina was at her closet immediately, going inside the massive space and coming back out with a white cardigan to match the dress and some wedged heels. Caroline stepped behind the screen and went to the mirror and Marina helped her put on the cardigan.

She nodded at her reflection, somewhat satisfied. She turned from side to side and admired the way that flowing material of the dress that hugged her slender frame. The color complimented her fair coloring and made her as 'virtuous, pure and absolutely lovely' as Grandma Forbes wanted.

Caroline smiled at Marina. "It'll do."

"You don't look ready to party." A familiar voice said from the doorway and Caroline saw her fiancé looking smug as always, Marina bowed and addressed Kol and then quietly excused herself, grabbing the rejected dressed on the bed and sidestepping Kol to leave the room.

Caroline decided to ignore her fiancé as she knew how much he hated that. Kol was a spoiled, rich boy who wanted the attention on him at all times. He and Rebekah had that attention-hungry trait about them that had conveniently skipped their two older brothers, Elijah and Finn who were far more subdued. Caroline didn't really know what made Kol and Rebekah so dramatic and theatrical and she wasn't sure whether it was from King Mikael's or Queen Esther's side of the family.

Caroline studied her reflection, adjusting her outfit and smoothing out imaginary imperfections to her appearance, all the while watching Kol's reflection as he approached her from behind and stop until she can feel the warmth of him through his clothes. His hands were on her arms, rubbing up and down as his chin rested on her shoulder, his cheek pressed against hers. His eyes were on hers at the mirror, smirk still in place. "Hello, sweetheart,"

"Hello, Kol." She stepped away from him to go to her vanity table, sitting down and taking some bobby pins to style her blonde curls. Kol took a seat on her bed, watching her still.

"We're going out tonight after brunch." He explained. "At Elysium again. You should come."

Elysium was the very exclusive and popular club in Melinoe. It only catered to the crème de la crème and was so exclusive you needed to at least be three generations of nobility to get in or at least be with someone who was. It was Kol's favorite hang-out place which he frequented every time he could get away from school and royal duties. He usually went with his friends, his best friend being Jeremy Gilbert.

Kol usually didn't invite Caroline to tag along since he knew she hated the place and didn't want to have to deal with her whining the entire night but from time to time, he made her go just so he could get her drunk so he could take advantage of her behavior that came with it. Caroline just happened to be a very clingy drunk that wanted nothing more to have sex and do _anything_ asked of her. This was something he figured out that night when she was fifteen and he brought a bottle of tequila to her room after her grand birthday party. And that's the story of how she lost her virginity.

Kol could really be an obvious cunt.

Caroline sent him a dirty look and shook her head, silently telling him that she could see right through his intentions. He just grinned shamelessly and coaxed her some more. "Come on, Caroline! Everyone's going! The whole gang, even Damon since he got back from Athena doing God knows what again."

Damon had been discussing diplomatic concerns with the kingdom of Athena regarding orphans and inter-kingdom adoptions, not that Kol cared.

Caroline twisted her mouth to the side and looked at her fiancé, eyeing him unhappily. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" He stood up, stalking towards her until she's forced to tip her head back to look at him. "Come on, Caroline…"

His fingers started playing with her hair and then rested on her cheek, cupping her face, his thumb rubbing back and forth on the rosy skin. "It'll be fun and you need some of that. All you've been doing this summer is reading books and helping your grandmother with her charity foundations. Tonight's the time to let lose, let your hair down and just have fun!"

Well, he did have a point. Summer was ending as her senior year of high school was about begin and she'd been pretty much wasting it. She could've gone with the Gilbert's to their summer home in Galathea but she didn't, since she thought she was needed at home since…since the scandal.

The week before summer began, Caroline's father, Bill Forbes had eloped with his long term secret lover, Stephen and was now in general exile from the capitol, a social pariah. What sane man would trade his family, life of comfort and tenure as a professor at the royal academy for some no name commoner?

Liz Forbes had been torn up over her husband's shameless action and had been hurting but refused to let it show. She'd been raised well and knew better than to let the hyenas that was the media see her break. Instead of breaking down, she jumped into her work and filed divorce papers.

Her father's abandonment had stung Caroline more than she'd admit but she was her mother's daughter. She smiled and kept her head held high as people gave her pitying and even mocking looks. This scandal may have tarnished her family's image but it hadn't broken it. They were Forbes. They would carry on.

And maybe Kol was right. She deserved some fun after the hell that had been this summer. She'd go out with her friends and party the night away. She'd even let Kol do what he wanted with her afterwards. For this night, she'd just be and not worry about reputations, good or bad.

She forced a smile on her face and looked up at Kol. "Okay."

Kol instantly brightened and leaned down to peck her on the lips, lingering for more than second before stepping back and making his way to the door. "See you tonight."

Caroline watched him go, smiling wryly at his careless manipulation of her and then turned back to the mirror to continue getting ready. She still had one terribly long brunch to get through first after all.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter:  
**

_"How long, Rebekah? How long has he been cheating on me?"  
_

_"Years."_**  
**

**I'm really having a lot of fun writing in this universe. I don't think I've ever enjoyed writing so much since TSTS. I'm currently planning out the outline and adding some plots and twists that I hope you guys will enjoy. As for the delay in updating...sorry for the delay but I just spent the last few days making trailers and promos for the story. Which you can check out below:**

Trailer 1:

watch?v=ms3_0IjuuPw

Trailer 2:

watch?v=n-jg4SJ1zdM

Caroline character promo:

watch?v=36A9J0hdIBE

Kol character promo:

watch?v=GfU_UMrtKh8

Klaus character promo:

watch?v=fAI_OX6UFJI

Rebekah character promo:

watch?v=8IE-fBMQ190&feature=


	3. so cold

Margaret pouted unhappily as the town car they were in parked outside of the palace. She refused to budge even as Grandma Forbes stepped out and told the girls to hurry up as they shouldn't keep the ladies waiting. Margaret just glared at their driver, Dick, who was trying to hide his snickers and failing.

"Come on, Madge, we have to go in." Caroline tried to coax her baby sitter but the fourteen year old blonde just glared at her and shook her head vigorously, unhappily. This made Caroline just roll her eyes and mutter something about teenage attitude.

Of course, Caroline at fourteen had died bright red hair, raccoon eyes and gothic/punk clothes. She was going through a phase that she eventually grew out of, not that the media would let her forget what a 'rebel' she had been and had labeled her The Punk Rock Princess. Not that she really went all sex, drugs and rock and roll. Just expressing and trying to find herself through fashion. And when she did return to her Sense and Sensibility styling, Grandma Forbes couldn't have been more relieved.

Not that she wasn't ashamed of being that girl but it didn't really paint her in a positive light and she knew what influence she had on the young girls of Persephone who looked up to her a future princess. She had to project an image of perfection, purity and innocence as the royals wanted. She didn't like being up a pedestal but her fate had been sealed the moment Kol had given her the rose when she was eight. Ten years was a long time to get used to it and she was still learning.

"You know if you keep frowning, you'll get wrinkles." Caroline teased her sister who immediately pouted some more. Caroline laughed. "Look, I warned you about these brunches and how nauseatingly boring they can be but you didn't listen to me, did you?"

"I thought you were exaggerating!" The younger girl replied. "And I turned out to be grossly wrong."

Caroline had been warning Margaret for years about just how tedious the brunches were but her sister had thought none of it and just wanted to join along because she always felt left out while Caroline and her little group gathered on a special Sunday each month, Margaret had been so excited to turn fourteen because she was finally at the age where she could really get join along. That was four months ago and now Margaret hated these brunches more than anything and tried to get out of it just like her older sister. But again, Grandma Forbes put her foot down and they all had to obey.

"Come on, Madge, I'll promise I'll take you along when Rebekah and I escape again."

Caroline smiled enticingly at her sister and Margaret just rolled her eyes at her sister's manipulation as Caroline knew just how much Margaret admired Rebekah and used every opportunity to spend time with the princess and learn about her knowledge of the world. The younger blonde acquiesced and slipped out of the car after her sister.

Grandma Forbes had gone on ahead and her granddaughters entered the palace, easily making their way to the wing of the palace where Queen Esther's tea room was located. As they maneuvered the long hallways, Margaret started conversation.

"So, are you going with Kol and the others to Elysium later?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How do you know about that?"

"Henrik told me who heard from Kol."

Ah, that explained things. Henrik and Margaret had been close friends ever since they were introduced at four and Caroline's life had been signed away. "Oh, you're talking to him again?"

Margaret frowned and looked away. "I had to, eventually. I can't exactly avoid him since he goes to my school, lives in my street and is the future brother-in-law of my sister. "She narrowed her blue eyes in annoyance as she bristled. "He's just_ everywhere _and it's driving me insane!"

Caroline tried to calm her sister down. "He's your best friend, Madge, and he can't help it if he thinks he's in love with you."

Henrik had confessed his feelings towards Margaret just after her birthday and she had been tormented since. Margaret had tried to let him down nicely but he was persistent like his older brother and wanted her to see that they were perfect for each other – much to her chagrin. Margaret wanted to keep their friendship but Henrik wanted more than what they could have.

And he could really blame him for falling for Margaret? She was pretty as every Forbes woman was with her blonde hair, a shade or two darker than Caroline's with blue eyes and a stunning smile. She was shorter, much smaller than even Elena, petite but it suited her. Margaret was also very sweet and calm and elegant. She never went through phases like Caroline did and was generally less dramatic and troublesome.

She would be a perfect princess, much more than Caroline.

"He just can't see that we can't be together," Margaret was exasperated and looked like she really wanted to punch a wall or smash a mirror. "All he keeps talking about is how much he loves me and wants to marry me and have children with me and…and all those terrible, horrible things!"

Caroline was confused as she stared at her sister and tried to understand her dilemma. "Why is it so bad that he wants to have a life with you?"

Margaret stopped walking and looked down at her feet, refusing to meet Caroline's eyes. Her jaw tensed as the seconds ticked by and suddenly it dawned on Caroline. "Do you…do you _love _Henrik?"

"Doesn't matter if I like him or not, he's engaged since he was ten to a princess of Athena. And his supposed _feelings_ for me are not enough the price to betray your kingdom like that." Margaret took a deep breath as she forced more words out. "Besides, love isn't a requisite in our world. It never was."

The truth in her words hit Caroline like a ton of hollow blocks as she stared at the wisdom of her sister's words. The honesty in them was staggering. And she suddenly felt very out of depth as she realized how quickly her sister has grown up. What happened to that four-year-old who used to giggle when Caroline tickled her?

Margaret continued walking and Caroline followed, both of them keeping quiet until they reached the opened door of the tea room. Margaret finally turned to her and whispered so the women inside wouldn't hear. "Please don't tell anyone, not even Rebekah. I just want a clean slate with Henrik and if he finds just a little bit of hope that I return his feelings, he'll…._everything _will be ruined."

Caroline wanted to hug her sister more than anything, tried to comfort her and tell her that she should fight for her love and damn everyone like a good sister would but she also knew why Margaret was doing this. They were born into a world of so many expectations and their lives weren't really theirs. If Margaret acted on her feelings then Henrik would break his engagement with the Athenian princess and there would be trouble and they couldn't have that. Also, they would social pariahs like Caroline and Margaret's father.

So, maybe, her sister was right. It was all for the best.

Caroline smiled sadly and nodded, still wanting to reach forward and hug her sister but the younger girl just turned around and went into the tea room. She followed a second later, quickly being greeted by Rebekah who looked ready to murder Katherine who she was previously talking to.

Rebekah immediately began complaining. "Thank God, you're here! Katherine's being a bitch again and did you know what she said about my hair?"

Caroline listened to her best friend talk and led her on the couch to sit, trying to forget about what her sister said. _Love isn't a requisite in our world. It never was._ Such words never rang more true to her, they kept echoing in her head, refusing to go away. And she could barely even bother to listen intently to what Rebekah was saying.

"Caroline, are you listening to me?"

Caroline blinked and snapped out of it. Nodding and plastering a bright (fake) smile on her face. "Yeah, of course. Katherine insulted you again?"

Rebekah pursed her lips in discontent. "Alright, spill, Forbes, What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bekah."

She gave her innocent, angelic look that she'd mastered ever since Kol had taken to sneaking her away to kiss her thoroughly during every social event they were forced to attend and then come back and pretend like nothing happened and that her hair wasn't from Kol's insistent hands.

Rebekah knew her too much though and wasn't buying. "Whatever, Caroline. I'll find out eventually."

The princess wasn't really dropping the topic but Caroline was at least relieved for the moment and started to steer the conversation away from her. "So, are you coming to Elysium after?"

"I'm really getting sick of that place. Why don't we party at Dionysus instead? Mingle with the common people for once?"

Dionysus was the club right beside Elysium, even more popular since it catered to the everyday people. Not that Elysium minded having this competition since John Gilbert, the twins' father, owned both clubs.

"You know how Kol and Damon get when someone of_ poor_ birth try to make the moves on one of us noble girls." Caroline reminded. "I'd rather not have my grandfather berating me again for having to pay of the media to not release another story because neither of them can keep themselves from starting a fight."

That had happened _way too many times_ and Grandfather Forbes was seriously at the end of his temper. He'd even threatened to lock them 'unruly, uncouth teenagers' under lock and key until they outgrew their bourgeois behaviors. And Caroline believed that he would really do that if pushed.

Rebekah smiled mischievously, the one that made Caroline get into so much trouble. "But that's what makes it fun!"

Brunch had gone as it always did. There was tea, there were cavity-inducing pastries and Queen Esther and Isobel Gilbert had their back and forth thing as they tried to dominate the conversation. The queen always won, of course much to Katherine and Elena's mother's chagrin.

Soon it was all over though and Caroline was in Rebekah's room choosing an outfit to borrow as driving back to her house even if It was just at the end of the street was easier to tell her grandmother that she and Rebekah were having a sleepover instead of the truth that she was going clubbing with her friends and fiancé. Her grandma was set in her ways and thought Jane Austen books were the example of how a young woman should live her life.

Margaret wanted to tag along too but Caroline wouldn't let her sister go out with them till she was legal of age which was sixteen in their kingdom, the age differing in other kingdoms. So the younger blonde just pouted and got into the town car with their grandmother. Caroline really didn't feel sorry for her since she knew how two years could just fly by without her knowing it. Soon, Margaret would be sixteen and doing things to make her sister worry and Caroline would be…

Well, she would be married and be a real princess then. Kol would be her husband and she'd move into the palace and pop out an heir or two and dedicate her life to the people. Just like how she imagined since as far as she could remember. It sounded a little mundane and maybe that made her sound ungrateful as she knew most people did not have the blessing she had but those people, not part of their world, didn't really know what their world was like.

Just how stifling and backwards everything tended to be. And how sometimes, all of them just wanted to escape and be normal. She'd contemplated this ever since her father eloped and in a way she was starting to understand him and why he did it. She even entertained following him but thought against it. Unlike her father, she would be not let go, her grandparents would hunt her down and she'd do her duty and become a princess.

It was a cold world she lived in.

"Try this on!"

Rebekah tossed her an embroidered red dress as she changed into some leather leggings and a beige top, The princess never really cared for modesty around Caroline and vice versa. They'd seen it all anyway.

Caroline changed into the dress and looked at her reflection on the floor length mirror and turned to Rebekah for approval. Rebekah gave her the thumbs up and handed her some black heels to wear then sat on her massive bed to zip on some ankle boots.

"Is there anyone interesting gonna be there?" Caroline asked.

"I heard some actor and his friends are going. I don't really know his name, something with an 'R'."

Caroline thought for a moment. "Robert Pattinson?"

"Oh please." Rebekah made a gagging noise. "I'm not into sparkly cocks, no thank you."

Caroline giggled and finished getting ready. Soon after, they got into Rebekah's car, a black Porsche and another car followed them, inside being her female bodyguards who followed him around everywhere. Kol had some too and Caroline would be getting some of her own once they were married.

They arrived outside Elysium and Rebekah parked her car, her bodyguards following suite. They entered past the bouncer who let them in without blinking, even mumbling out a "Princess" as Rebekah ignored him as she walked past.

They immediately found their friends. Stefan and Katherine were dancing provocatively on the dance floor. Damon was regaling Elena with his trip to Athena. Bonnie and Jeremy were sipping cocktails at the bar. And Kol was nowhere to be seen.

The two blondes headed to the bar and Rebekah smiled snidely at the eldest boy. "Hello, lover"

Damon immediately smiled back with that mocking way of his and replied. "Hello, Princess Barbie. They finally let you out of your tower? Or did you climb down with your hair?"

"Hardly," The princess rolled her eyes. "I heard you just got back from Athena. Too bad they wouldn't let you stay longer but we can't really blame them as your own kingdom is more stuck with than anything else."

Damon leaned in more, narrowing his eyes. Elena looked uncomfortable and looked back and forth the two in apprehension. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Of course it was." Rebekah smirked condescendingly. "But I don't blame you for not catching on since you always were…very…_slow_."

The innuendo was so very obvious. Rebekah and Damon had dated when she was sixteen and according to both of them their relationship had been nothing but physical, just blowing off all the steam that their arguing tended to bring forth and when they sexed each other out of the tension they went back to insulting and undermining each other.

It was their thing and Rebekah could be a little possessive and jealous of her exes when they moved on, especially when Damon decided to move on with her nemesis. Now Katherine and Damon had been explosive and tragic because Damon had loved her so devotedly and Katherine was in love with his brother all along. So Katherine left him for Stefan, throwing a rift between brothers that only got recently patched up and Damon was not setting his sights on Katherine's nicer twin.

It was all like a big soap opera but at least it was amusing for outsiders of the love stories like Caroline and Bonnie.

Rebekah didn't like Elena and she didn't want Damon back but that didn't mean she was happy that he was trying to find his own happiness. She didn't want him _unhappy_ either. It was just complicated that's all.

Damon finally had enough of Rebekah and dragged Elena away, not really admitting defeat but not rising more into her egging on anymore. Maybe he was just trying to mature? He just turned twenty four after all and being the oldest among the group, his reasoning for hanging out with the younger set was that his peers were 'boring and obnoxious'.

Damon had been Kol's mentor when it came to all things bad and Kol had been a good student. He was well on his way to making a reputation as notorious as the elder Salvatore. Speaking of Kol…

Caroline turned to Bonnie and Jeremy and asked. "Have you either of you seen Kol?"

"I thought I saw him around the DJ." Bonnie answered. "But that was like half an hour ago."

Caroline thanked them and went to where the DJ's setup was, pushing past the crush of people on the dance floor and trying to see in the darkness aside from the neon probe lights. Rebekah was right along with her, occasionally mouthing of someone who got into her personal space. Caroline didn't mind as much and just focus into trying to find her fiancé. She found him by the DJ – talking to some girl with dark hair and russet skin.

She was smiling up at him as he sweet talked her, playing with her hair and whispering things in her ear that made her giggle. Caroline instantly felt sick at the sight, her tummy knotting as Rebekah finally made it to where she was standing and see what Caroline was so transfixed with.

Rebekah immediately started talking loudly, to be heard over the loud music. "He's just flirting with her. You know him, it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Kol was now leaning down and the girl reached up and then…

Caroline couldn't take anymore. She turned around and pushed past people, the music and the probe lights making that sinking feeling in her stomach worse and she felt like throwing up until there was nothing left inside of her. Rebekah was following her, shouting her name and trying to catch up with her and when Caroline was past the crowd she ran outside the club and into the dark streets, running past people and shops until her lungs and legs ached and she couldn't run anymore.

Rebekah was there, followed by her bodyguards who she told to give them some space and they obeyed albeit still keeping close. Caroline leant on a wall as she tried to catch her breath, sinking down to sit down on the concrete sidewalk and pulling her knees to her chest. She felt like crying and her eyes were tearing up but she didn't want to. It felt like letting Kol win if she broke down. And she was angry at him, furious and disappointed and devastated and… and…

"How long?" She tried to keep her voice steady but it came out distorted like she couldn't talk because her heart was about to explode and she couldn't really breathe.

Rebekah opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to find the words to make her feel better but after realizing that nothing could possibly make any of this better she just shook her head and refused to answer.

Caroline's voice was stronger, sterner, belying the anger within. "_How long, Rebekah_?"

"Caroline, you're not thinking straight-"

"How long, Rebekah? How long has he been cheating on me?"

"Years." The princess finally conceded, bowing her head in shame. "He didn't want me to tell you because he didn't want to hurt you. He_ does_ care about you, Caroline. It's just-"

Caroline scoffed. "He really has a very fucked up way of showing it."

Rebekah winced. Caroline wasn't one for swearing. It was usually Rebekah or Katherine but Caroline had always been above that. But this out of character moment seemed appropriate and so Rebekah just frowned and talked. "You know Kol, he's an asshole. He does things because he thinks he can get away with it and he knows you'll always be there for him no matter what he does so he takes you for granted." She sighed. "It's who he is. He just can't really care about much but himself, you know? He can't help it."

"So, he's been screwing around my back for years, making me look like a fool and I've just been loyal for nothing?" Caroline responded spitefully, eyeing Rebekah with an emptiness in her blue eyes. "Did _everyone _know?"

"Mostly just the guys and me,"

"And Katherine? Did he _fuck_ her? And Elena? And Bonnie? And the Fell cousins?"

"No, no, of course not!" Rebekah immediately denied. "He never went for girls you knew. He respected you too much."

"Not enough apparently." Caroline finally got to her feet, wiping at her eyes and fixing her hair. She tried to compose herself. She will not break. She refused to break. She ordered herself not to break. "Let's just forget everything, okay? Like I didn't see anything tonight? Let's just move on?"

Rebekah was confused. "You're not gonna confront Kol?"

"Why does it matter?" Caroline pondered. "Will it make him change?"

"Probably not," Rebekah admitted. "But he might. If you ask him, he won't refuse-"

"Just forget it," Caroline was cool as ice, but as unbreakable as stone. She will not, refused and ordered herself not to break, not until she was alone in her room at least and her tears would soak her pillow. "I know my duty and it's to be with Kol. No one ever said he had to belong to me."

Rebekah looked like she wanted to say more on that matter but couldn't find the words to express them. She just nodded and followed Caroline as they made their way back to her car, getting in without a word and driving Caroline him.

Caroline kept herself still on the drive, millions of thoughts buzzing in her head as the scenery went by. She wanted to scream, thrash and kill Kol Mikaelson and every girl he ever touched beside her. But she would not. She just felt hollow inside and it was a cold clarity that she remembered Margaret's earlier words.

_Love isn't a requisite in our world. It never was._

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_"Why did you choose me?"_

_"I didn't."**  
**_

**Long chapter but I had to get everything in. HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! And hopefully 2013 will be more productive for me and the Koroline fandom in general. I really worked hard on the trailers/promos for this story so please check those out. The links are in the last chapter. **

**If everyone's a little confused about the Gilbert family tree:**

**John Gilbert + Isobel Petrova = Katherine and Elena**

**Greyson Gilbert + Miranda Sommers = Jeremy**

**So Jeremy is the cousin of Katherine and Elena, not their brother. That's it really.**

**And where's Klaus? Why hasn't he been mentioned? Just wait, kiddies, just wait. I have plans for him, massive plans.**


	4. skinny love

**WARNING: ANGST, DRAMA AND ADULT MATERIAL AHEAD!**

* * *

Caroline was grieving, as in going through the first four stages of grief – denial, anger, bargaining and depression. The last stage, acceptance, was a long time coming. She just couldn't believe that for years (she didn't even know how many) Kol had been unfaithful to her. Sneaking around with other women and making her look like a fool to their friends.

Had the media known? Taking pictures and collecting stories from his paramours and the only reason they never got released to the public was because Grandfather Forbes prevented it? Had her grandfather known all along and never told her because he knew just how broken she would be? Did her grandmother know? Keeping it from her subtly while harping about the importance of keeping herself loyal to her betrothed while along Kol had just been lying to her and making her out to be the dumbest ninny in the kingdom?

What kind of family would do this to their own granddaughter? Letting her get engaged to a man like that and not care about how much it would affect her psyche? Then she remembered how_ happy and proud _her grandparents had been when she came home with that black rose ten years ago. They sold her off like she was nothing, just to further their connections and wealth. She was nothing but a pawn to them in this chessboard they called Persephone.

Her parents had to be worse. Her father knew how manipulative and ruthless his parents were and he escaped from it after all these decades and time and he left her behind, not caring that she was going to experience the life of misery he did. Her mom knew about this but didn't stop it because she knew her daughter was the price she had to pay for her position in law enforcement as chief. Noble blood or not, her family, the McIntyre's had been in dire need of money when the Forbes offered them their son's hand in marriage and the rest is history.

It was daunting just how cold and cruel her world was. How the people she was supposed to feel safe with and love her unconditionally treated her like she was just a toy to be bartered. What made her even sadder was that her sister was no exempt from this as she was engaged to the second prince of Ares, Jeffrey Lockwood, enabling more connections and wealth for their family. Caroline couldn't escape, Margaret couldn't escape, and they were stuck forever in this lonely, vicious world of theirs.

Today she opted for anger as depression and bargaining were beginning to become pathetic and she was way past denial. It had been a few days, almost a week since Elysium and she'd been avoiding Kol ever since, sighting the flu as an excuse for him not to come and visit her. A normal fiancé would still force himself and bring her chicken soup or something but not Kol. He only cared himself as Rebekah said, only himself.

Rebekah knew she wasn't sick and tried to come over and make amends for keeping Kol's infidelity from her but Caroline would not have any of it. She was furious with her best friend – or at least, she thought was her best friend. She was also furious with the guys. Jeremy and Damon were understandable they were Kol's best friend and mentor respectively. But Stefan?

Stefan had always been her closest male friend. He was her best friend after Rebekah. She went to him for advice and vice versa. She loosened him up, made him have fun and he made her calm and logical when she needed to be. She thought she could trust him but like Rebekah he kept this from her, didn't try to do anything to stop it. Did he even really care about her?

Did she have one _true_ friend in this kingdom?

It seemed not. Aside from Margaret, she couldn't trust anyone really. They all wanted something from her and used her, whether it was connections, money or fame. To them she was just a means to an end.

She started to wonder. If she wanted, could she escape like her father? Go somewhere so far away they'd never find her, somewhere they'd never think to look for her and never come back. It sounded blissful to live like a normal person to have expectations thrust upon you and ideals you had to live up to and never could. Be nobody in this world.

Who was she kidding? Her grandparents would use any method, moral or unmoral to get her back. Then she'd marry the bastard, Kol, and live under their command for the rest of her tragic life. He'd screw other women behind her back and she will carry on as all Forbes have. Kol also probably wouldn't even care that she left in the first place. He'd just go about his day and let the others look for her, too uncaring to even bother helping,

She frowned as she applied more lip gloss to her full lips, smearing some at the edges that she had to wipe away with a tissue. Years of having the importance of appearance drilled into her head was just hard to shake off. So instead of letting herself look more like her cavewomen ancestors she got more fastidious every single day, seeing every imperfection from different angles and hating herself more and more for them.

Self-deprecating thoughts began to crawl in without her permission. _You're so ugly. You're not pretty enough. It's really no wonder Kol would cheat on you._

She gritted her teeth every time these thoughts came as her insecurities came forth. She'd always been somewhat as insecure as every girl was. It all started when everyone tended to gravitate towards Katherine and Elena over her. And then everyone would rather obey Rebekah than her. And now Kol desired anyone but her.

She groaned and yanked her hair out of the complicated up-do her hair was styled, making bobby pins fly and ruining all her hard work. She wiped off her lipstick with the back of her hand and ran to the bathroom to splash water on her face to get the rest of the gunk off. Her running mascara stained eyes stared back at her in the mirror and it was like waking up from a trance.

What was she doing?

Here she was, Caroline Forbes, the heiress to the Forbes fortune, top of her class at the Royal Academy, the girl everyone wanted to be and she was crying over a _boy_? How pathetic was she? When did she let herself become a really bad teen drama star?

Shaking her head, she cleaned her face of all the mascara and makeup until her face was bare. Her blue eyes held fire again, like she was brought to life was more after being dead for so long. She'd forgotten for a moment that she was a Forbes. And heartbreak and betrayal or not, she would carry on and make them all pay.

_Give them hell _as her father used to tell her all the time. _They try to break you, you break them instead._

So she would.

Caroline called Rebekah first, the princess picking up at the first ring as if she'd been waiting all day for the Caroline. She sounded cheerful and relieved as she answered, though a little wary. _"Caroline?"_

"Hey Rebekah,"

Caroline kept her voice even, trying to keep herself composed. It wasn't normally this hard for her, she was trained to be put together at all times but the mass of emotions these past few days had taken a toll on her. Burt she persevered as the reward was worth it.

"_I'm so glad to hear from you. How…how are you?"_

"Honestly?" Caroline responded slowly. "I've had better."

There was a nervous giggle. _"Yeah, I get that. So can I come over and we can…talk in person?"_

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"_Oh."_ Disappointment. _"So, why'd you call?"_

This was it. She was going to give the speech she practiced in the mirror for over an hour. "I need you to listen to me, Rebekah. I want you to hear every word of this."

She took a deep breath and readied herself as the anger and hurt in her chest just began to seep out as she spoke. "I used to think I was so lucky because I had such great trustworthy friends in this world, people I could trust. Something that my grandmother warned me was impossible to find. I thought you and Stefan were the best friend I would ever. No one could be better because you get me, would never _hurt me_." She closed her eyes as her voice began to break. "But you did."

"Caroline-"

"I'm not finished." She snapped. "_Why_, Rebekah? Why was it that you deemed it okay to keep what Kol was doing from me? Why was it that you would lie and condone what he was doing even though you knew it was wrong? Why did you let him do this to me? _Why_?"

"_He's my brother and I…"_ Gasp. _"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt but he made me promise, Caroline. He made me give him his word otherwise he'd…"_

"He'd what, Rebekah?" Caroline was curious now. Was there more to this story than she knew? "What would he have done?"

"_He has something on me. Something I can't even tell you because it'll endanger the other person involved."_ Sniffle_. "I'm just…I'm __**sorry**__, Caroline. You're my best friend and I betrayed you and you have every right to be angry and stop talking to me, I understand."_

She felt the anger ebbing but it was still there. She was a lot calmer now though. Apparently, Rebekah had her reasons and it didn't justify things but it made a little better. She was angry so filled with it but she couldn't stay angry at Rebekah, she loved her too much and she could never stay angry with people she loved for too long. "I'm still angry but I know that I can eventually forgive you but Bekah, stop lying and keeping things from me. I'm your best friend and we're supposed to trust each other."

'_I know. And I'll tell you everything eventually but not now, someday hopefully." _

"Just don't make me wait years." She smiled wryly. "You know how impatient I get."

Rebekah's whimsical laughter rang out. "Of course."

"I have to go now, Bekah. I'll talk to you later."

"Of course. Bye."

Caroline said goodbye as well and then hang up, staring at her phone's screen before going through her contacts list. She had planned to call Stefan after Rebekah but she was out of steam and after her talk with Rebekah she began to realize that Stefan had his own reasoning for betraying her too. So she wrote a mostly civil email explaining how she disappointed and angry she was with him but willing to hear his side of the story and then sent it to him. He'd probably respond in a few days to explain.

She went to her closet instead, going through numerous dresses and looking for that one special dress. It was a Petrova original, Isobel had her own fashion line and was the most popular and successful one in Melinoe. Often times her daughters would walk in her fashion shows and she even persuaded Rebekah and Caroline (who usually declined) to be in her last one. In return, she designed them both a dress each that was only for them and that no one else could buy.

It was blood red, the color of it making her skin rosy and perfect. It stopped mid-thigh and dipped low in both the back and front but still managed to be stylish and not whorish. She paired them off with thigh-high boots and red lipstick that was the same shade and put on a coat to cover herself before she was ready. Her hair was messier than she usually wore it but she wanted to look as 'sinful and sexy' as Rebekah put it when she was out hunting for a new boy toy. She looked herself over in the mirror and when she was satisfied she went downstairs and sneaked out of the house and to the garage where their main driver, Dick, was polishing the town car.

He looked up when she approached, the sound of her boots making noise. He seemed stunned for a moment before he smiled politely and greeted. "Lady Caroline." He said. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I need you drive me to the palace."

He looked confused. "It's awfully late."

She smiled innocently. "My fiance's expecting me. We have plans and I don't want to stand him up. You do understand, don't you?"

Comprehension dawned on Dick's face. He was just a little bit older than Marina and still remembered what it was like to be really young and well, easily _excitable_. He blushed red and stopped his polishing of the car and opened the door to the passenger seat. "Let's not keep him waiting then, my lady."

Caroline smiled to herself in amusement, wanting to cackle at Dick's awkwardness and discomfort. He got into the driver's seat and started the car, the garage door opening automatically and the car drove into the street.

It was kind of a little unnecessary to take the car since they lived in the same street but Caroline wanted to arrive in style and well, let her have her frivolity. It felt like hours when it was only a few minutes when they pulled inside the palace gates and parked. Caroline took a steadying breath as her stomach started to turn in anxiety. Not now, not when she was so close. Courage stay within her and let her do this right.

The gods must be listening because a wave of confidence and adrenaline overtook her and she looked up at Dick's curious expression through the rear view mirror. "Dick, can you wait a little while? I won't be gone long."

"Of course, my lady."

She sent him a quick smile and then slid out of the car, making her way into the palace and passing by servants who were finishing up their chores and wondering what she was doing there so late. She didn't mind them, occasionally sending them overtly cheerful smile as she went up staircases and down hallways until she reached the door of Kol's room.

She took a deep breath, her heart pumping loudly in her chest as she grasped the doorknob and opened the door. No need for knocking. The element of surprise was part of the game.

Kol looked up from where he was lying on his bed, watching a game on his large flat screen and saw her, confusion evident on his handsome face, probably wondering why she was there. He still smiled welcomingly, still semi-flummoxed. "Caroline?"

"Hi, Kol." She stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. He watched her as she sauntered towards him slowly, her hips swaying distractingly as she approached the bed.

"I thought you were sick." He said as she reached the side of the bed, staring down at him and smiling enticingly. "Are you better now?"

"Yes, very." She started unbuttoning her coat, smirking when his eyes widened at the sight of her dress as it was revealed to him. His dark eyes raked over her, as if committing to memory the look of her with so much of her skin on display. He looked almost starved. "I've just been very _lonely_, that's all."

She dropped her coat on a chair nearby and took a seat on the bed. "I missed you."

He swallowed and grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned off the TV. "I missed you too."

The silence made the tension in the room worse and he couldn't take his eyes off her and she felt powerful, more than she ever did in her life. She smiled provocatively at him, saying with her eyes what she wanted him to do to her and with her. He'd never seen her like this and she knew it surprised him. He was always the one seducing, the teasing but not tonight.

She stood up from the bed and did a turn. "Do you like my dress? "

"It's lovely." His eyes were heated and he probably was thinking about her out of the dress instead of in it anymore. "Is it new?"

"Mm-hmm,"

She smiled, biting her lips and then sat down on the bed to take off her boots then she reached behind her for the zipper of the dress and shimmied out of it slowly, dropping it to the floor without a care. She didn't wear anything under so she was completely nude, turning her head to see his expression. He looked like he was having the best day of his life.

What a surprise! His fiancé deciding to come to him today and look more sexy than he's ever seen her and now she was in his bed, looking perfect and ready to be fucked. What a lucky bastard he must think he was. She rolled her eyes inwardly.

Kol still kept still and leaned back on the headboard, his eyes assessing her as he waited for her to do something. She smiled again and crawled towards him like a lioness stalking her prey until she was hovering over him, her face centimeters from his until he can see the green flecks in her blue eyes. He held his breath, wanting to touch her she knew but he was controlling himself.

She had to give him credit. Usually he was very impatient and couldn't wait to be inside her and get off. He only bothered with foreplay because he liked how wet and loud she became when aroused. He liked that power over her. Well, now she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She smiled sultrily at him one more time before pressing her lips to his, he responded immediately, his hands going to her back and caressing the soft skin he found there. Her tongue entwined with his as she worked on divesting him of his clothes. He was impatient and practically yanked them off until he was as bare as her.

She giggled when he flipped them over and his lips were nibbling her neck, something he really liked doing. Often she'd have love bites there that she had to cover up with some concealer and silk scarves she borrowed from her grandmother's closet without her knowledge. "Someone's excited."

He chuckled against her skin and moved lower, kissing and biting lightly and soothing away the light pain with his tongue, wanting to mark her. He moved even lower, down her abdomen, past her hip bones, where she was most sensitive and normally she was quiet happy to let him pleasure her like that but not tonight. Tonight, she was going to prove a point.

She stopped him and shocked him when he flipped them over and he was on his back, dark eyes staring up at her as she grinned and kissed his neck. "I want to be in charge tonight." She murmured in his ear and he surprisingly let her, just groaning when she guided him inside of her.

It was all moans and skin dewy with perspiration as she rode him, gasping every few moments when his cock hit the right spots inside of her. They'd always been good together, always. And when they finished, she got off him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat and breath.

"That was fun." He let out after a long breath of satisfaction, a wide grin on his face. He looked down t her, his hand stroking her skull through her long hair. "What was the occasion?"

Her fingers scratched lightly at the sparse hair on his chest, refusing to meet him in the eye. "I just wanted to see something."

He was curious about why she was being vague but still in a very good mood. Sex always made men very stupid as her mother explained. "And that is?"

"I wanted to see if…" She looked up at him, eyes icy. "If you would still scream my name even when you were fucking other girls."

He stiffened immediately, his eyes widening. "What?"

She moved off him and got off the bed, grabbing his discarded t-shirt off the floor and putting it on, it was loose on her and she'd always liked wearing his clothes but this was not a tender moment between them, she just couldn't be naked during this confrontation. It made her feel vulnerable.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared her fiancé down. "I know, Kol. About the girls, about how you've been cheating on me for _years_." _The jig's up, you son of a whore._

He went from confused to understanding to panicking to furious in minutes. "Who told you?"

"No one. I saw you at Elysium with a girl." She answered. She scoffed. "Why, Kol? Why is it you're doing this to me? I've been so good to you, so loyal and yet you treat me like I'm nothing."

He looked down at the bed in shame. "You weren't supposed to find out."

"But I did." She growled. "Were you planning on continuing this after we're married? Bring whores to our bed while I was away? Keep a mistress like your father?"

His eyes snapped up in cold fury. "Don't talk about that."

It was a touchy subject, not known to the public of course that King Mikael had a mistress for almost as long as he was married to Queen Esther. No one really knew her name. It changed from each person telling the story but all they knew was she was the most powerful whore in the kingdom.

She had many privileges given to her since she warmed the king's bed and just the knowledge of her drove Kol to unimaginable heights of anger. He hated this woman he never met because all the nobles would talk behind his mother's back and it humiliated them. King Mikael wouldn't get rid of her though no matter what his sons or his wife said about it. The whore stayed.

"Why not, Kol? When you are doing the exact same thing?" Caroline responded spitefully. "Congratulations. It turns out you really are your father's son."

"Shut up!" He was angry now, didn't want to hear the truth like all people. But then he took a deep breath and said less viciously. "Stop it, please."

"No, I will not stop." Caroline hissed. "You started this, Kol, and now I'm going to end it."

Realization dawned on him. "You're going to break off the engagement." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Kol." She smiled icily. "I refuse to marry a man that treats me like I am dispensable."

He winced. "You're not dispensable, you're-"

"Just foolish. I was but not anymore." She started collecting her dress and boots, discarding Kol's shirt and putting them on as Kol remained quiet, eyes still watching her. Let him have a fill since this was the last time he ever will. "I'm talking to my family tomorrow about breaking of the engagement."

He still didn't say anything, didn't even bother apologizing because he knew she wouldn't bother accepting it. She hated him right now and she wanted to hurt him. But a part of her, that eight-year-old girl inside her who felt so special when he handed her that black rose still cared for him, painfully, tragically and foolishly. So she just focused on getting dressed, she had her coat on when she finally looked at him again.

"One last question," She said. "Out of all the girls in that room, why'd you choose me?"

He stared at her, not answering and she rolled her eyes before asking again. "Why did you choose me?"

"I didn't." He finally answered quietly. She was surprised and waited for him to elaborate so he did. "I saw you for the first time a few days ago at a party. My mom pointed you out to me and told me to choose you so I did."

If she thought learning that Kol was unfaithful to her hurt, this was something else. Her heart was breaking her chest into thousands of bloody pieces that could never be put back together again. She couldn't breathe and she felt like vomiting and crying.

He didn't choose her. She had never been his first choice. He'd just been following orders all along like a good little prince. She wasn't_ special_ or _unique_ because he choice her over everyone.

"Your family is very powerful." Kol continued. "My parents were afraid of a usurping if your family ever decided they want to overthrow us so they thought they'd get your loyalty through marriage."

It was all a game to them. She was just another pawn again. No one cared about how she felt or how this affected her. All along, Kol had been playing a part. Pretending to care about her and want her because his family ordered him too.

Was nothing in her world real? Was everything a sham? Were her friends only her friends because they were ordered to as well? Her world was crumbling around her and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Goodbye, Kol." She sobbed out before she was running out of the room. Her steps were uncoordinated as she ran out of the palace and into the town car where Dick was waiting. He immediately asked her what's wrong and she just sobbed into her hands.

He was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to do before he asked. "Shall I take you home, my lady?"

She shook her head. "No."

There was no such thing as home.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_"I'd like to introduce you to someone."_

_"And that went so well the last time, Elijah."_

**Chapters just keep getting longer and longer. I also changed the rating to M and I'm still not sure if this is classified as angst or drama. Whatever. **


	5. pieces

This was officially the worst summer of Caroline's life and that included the one where she was eleven and both she and Margaret got chicken pox and had to stay in their respective rooms for a month while their friends went to the royal family's summer palace in Galathea and spent their time on the beaches, making sandcastles and swimming under the warmth of the sun. Meanwhile, Caroline was itchy all over and had to wear her mittens otherwise she'd scar and Grandma Forbes would not have her deformed in anyway.

That was juvenile compared to this….this never ending heartache and wake up call to reality. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that not only was she never 'the chosen one' to be a princess of their kingdom above Elena, Katherine. Bonnie and all the other girls but Kol had never wanted her and that's why he cheated and lied because at the end of the day, he had no choice in this God forsaken engagement and the only way he could cope was by fucking other girls.

When she wasn't angry at him, she just felt pity. Pity for a ten-year-old who just followed orders from his parents who was afraid of losing their power to her family, pity for a twenty-year-old young man who spent a decade of his life pretending to care for a girl he never chose, and pity for a prince who would be getting hell from his parents once the news of her breaking their engagement reached the palace.

Of course, she had yet to talk to her family yet about breaking said engagement, having been wallowing this past week over what happened when she confronted Kol. But now that she had time to let her heart bleed and cry her eyes out, she had to take the initiative and put her foot down with her family once and for all. They would not be happy but really she was past caring at this point.

She went down for breakfast, put together as always. Marina knew that something had been wrong ever since the day after Elysium and Caroline wasn't her usual chatty, bubbly self. She didn't tell Marina about what was it that was bothering her, no matter how the brunette persisted but Caroline just wanted to protect her. If there was anyone her grandparents would go after for information after what she planned to tell them during breakfast, it was her trusty Marina. Caroline wouldn't let them do that to her so ignorance was bliss.

Caroline entered the dining room and took her usual seat beside Margaret. Their mother was talking to Grandmother about some matter and Grandfather was his typical quiet self. William Forbes was a man of few words but those that he did utter he expected you to adhere by and obey. He was a man o f power and position and he expected everyone to follow along. Mikael may be king but William Forbes was the one tugging on the strings behind the scenes. Caroline expected him to throw a fit worthy of epic proportions.

Grandmother on the other hand was chatty beyond belief. That's where Caroline got her talkativeness from she was sure. And she used her influence and knowledge both dirty and clean of a person to her advantage and to manipulate people. She was ruthless, cunning, and ambitious and nobody got in her way when she wanted something. Caroline expected a bloodbath from her.

Her mother on the other hand would just…sit there and let her in-laws to do the talking. She may be the head of the police in the kingdom but in this home, she was just a housefly. She did was she told and never spoke back because she knew at the end of the day, she had no clout. She'd been born to a poor noble family. She wasn't a real Forbes especially now that she was divorcing her husband. The only reason she was allowed to stay in the house was because her daughters insisted and it would not look good on their public image.

Caroline barely took a bite of her cereal before she cleared her throat loudly and effectively halted the conversation. Margaret stared at her in curiosity, Grandmother and her mom gave her questioning looks and Grandfather even looked up from his paper.

Caroline willed her courage to spring forth as her heart beat faster in anxiety and fear. She'd always been the obedient one, followed the rules, kept quiet and smiled like a living, breathing Barbie doll. She never had a voice in this house but that was all about to change. She refused to be a living doll anymore.

"I have an announcement." She started.

"And what is that about, dear?" Grandmother asked, her icy blue eyes staring her down. She was intimidating her to reveal all her secrets and usually this worked but Caroline had enough of it and she refused to bow to their whim.

"About my engagement," She answered then as clearly as possible she continued. "I wish to end it."

Margaret gasped and Grandfather choked on his drink of coffee. Grandmother's eyes were so wide, her eyebrows looked like they were going up to her hairline. Her mother dropped her spoon and a servant didn't come pick it up immediately because even they too were shocked at what just came out of her mouth.

"W-What?" Grandmother's question was more of a shriek but Caroline didn't wince, she just jutted her chin up and continued.

"As of today, I and Prince Kol Mikaelson are no longer betrothed." She turned to her Grandfather. "I'm sure you'll call our barrister, Grandfather. And Grandmother, you'll inform your highnesses as soon as possible."

Her grandparents finally seemed to snap out of their shock and Grandfather's raspy voiced uttered out. "Are you out of your mind, child?"

"I'm perfectly, Grandfather." She smiled. "I haven't felt quite so like myself in a while actually."

Grandmother was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, her face turning an unattractive shade of puce as she angrily spoke. "_What _is going on, Caroline? Why are you talking like this?"

"I just no longer wish to marry Kol, Grandmother." Caroline shrugged. "And I'm sure he feels the same way."

"This is preposterous!" Grandfather shouted, standing up from his seat, the chair falling down behind him with a bang. He was angry, eyeing Caroline like an insolent little child. He was not happy with her news at all. "You cannot possibly be serious!"

"Oh, I'm dead serious." She stared him down icily. No more, Miss Nice Girl. "I am done being your puppet. From now on, I'm living my life my way."

"You ungrateful brat!" He retorted, furious. "After all, we've done for you? _This_ is how you repay us? By shaming us in such a manner?"

"After all you've done_ to_ me? You sold me of at the age of _eight _for power and money. You let me devote myself to a boy who never even wanted or cared for me. You treat me like I'm some _toy_." She sneered. "You're lucky I don't run away and join my father wherever he is since he's the only sane one in this family as he realized what utter bullshit this all is!"

"You shall be disowned!" Grandmother joined in. "I will not have such an uncouth, shameful child in my house!"

Caroline was not fazed. She was expecting as much. Her grandparents had lost their control over her and now they were lashing out. "Go right ahead but you will no longer have a prize mare to trade and barter to gain your privileges you are so greedy for." She stood up abruptly. "I'll be in my room. Call me once you've finalized the breaking of the contract."

There were some protests and shouting that followed as she left the dining room. She just blocked it all out as she went up the stairs, not noticing the footsteps that followed closely behind her. She was running on adrenaline. She couldn't believe she had just done that! She stood up to them and she'd had the last word! She was so giddy from the rush of the confrontation, she grinned to herself.

"Caroline!"

She stopped and turned around. She was expecting it to be one of her grandparents, perhaps both but instead her sister was there, just a few feet away from her. Confusion and disbelief was marred all over Margaret's pretty face. She looked like she couldn't make out who her sister was anymore, not understanding what was going on.

"Yes?" Caroline said pleasantly. She may hate her family now but she could never hate Margaret. She was her baby sitter who she loved no matter what. "You need something, Madge?"

Margaret stepped closer until she was two feet from Caroline. "Why did you do that?"

Caroline smiled wryly at her sister. Margaret did deserve an explanation after all. If there was one person in this house who did it was her. And Caroline would oblige. "Let's go to my room then. I'll explain everything."

A locked bedroom, hot chocolate and a lot of chocolate-covered food later, Caroline had explained everything to Margaret. From Kol being forced to choose her, his infidelity, their grandparents manipulation and all the other fun things in between. Margaret just sat down on the foot of the bed across from her, her legs tucked underneath her and staring at Caroline with wide blue eyes, not being able to grasp all of it. "Kol…did all that?" She asked, slowly. It was like she couldn't even comprehend basic thoughts anymore. "But I always thought he…"

"He what, Madge?"

"That he loved you." The younger blonde answered.

Caroline just scoffed and looked away. Clearly, mature or not, her sister was still largely naïve. "Kol _never _loved me. He never even wanted me. I was just the girl he was stuck with because of politics."

Madge still looked indecisive. "But what about all those memories you have together? He didn't seem like he resented you for it. It was like he was even _happy _to have you as his fiancée."

Caroline swallowed and closed her eyes as a particular memory hit her.

_Their first kiss was when she was twelve. He was teaching her how to skate backwards on the frozen lake behind the palace, his arms around her from behind and she could his warmth on her back. He whispered things to her "Slowly now, sweets, slowly," as he coaxed her to move her skates just so._

_And then she turned her head to look at him and her cheeks flushed as his dark eyes locked with her light ones. His cheeks were flushed lightly from the cold, snowflakes in his hair and his lips partially chapped. He'd never looked more handsome to her and she wanted him to kiss her, to be her first. He must've read her mind because he leaned in and closed those small inches between them. _

_It was sweet and cold and oh-so-lovely. Not very impressive if she thought back to it due to the lack of real experience but it had been so wonderful all the same. That giddy feeling in her heart spreading all over until she felt like she would spontaneously combust. He pulled away after a second, his eyes half-lidded and she could count the snowflakes on his long eyelashes, too long for a boy's. _

"_Thank you." She murmured out, not really understanding why she was saying it but she was._

_And he just grinned wider and it was beautiful and tightened his warm, safe arms around her. There was nowhere she'd rather be. "You're welcome, sweetheart."_

Caroline's eyes watered as she opened her eyes and was back in her bedroom, no longer at the frozen lake behind the palace where she felt safe and warm despite the winter. She was back to reality where the boy she was half in love with never wanted her. It made the memory in her head feel unreal, like it had never happened because her whole life had been a lie.

She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling and trying to will away that ache in her chest. "Never mind, Madge. It all doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Margaret persisted. "He cared for you, Caroline. And maybe he _didn't_ love you but he does care about you enough not to tell you the truth and keep his infidelity a secret, blackmailing his own sister because he _does _care!"

"Do you not how backwards that all sounded?" Caroline stared at her in disbelief. "He lied to me for years because he _cared_?"

"The same reason Dad lied to us about being into women." Margaret retorted. 'The truth hurts like hell and Kol wanted to spare you because he knew how much it would _break_ you."

Caroline stared at her sister doubtful. Could it all be true? Kol cared about her so he lied to her? He cared about her enough to think about her feelings? Could he really care about anyone but himself?

Margaret continued her _Go, go, Kol!_ Hurrah. "He may have cheated on you but everyone makes mistakes, Caroline. He was acting out, trying to rebel against our stifling world that only way he could sans running away like Dad did."

Caroline was starting to get a headache from all the thoughts buzzing in her head. She rubbed her temples. "Did our grandparents put you up to this? Trying to change my mind?"

"No, of course not!" Margaret protested. "I say 'rock on' for standing up to them. But I'm just trying to make you see reason."

The younger blonde took her sister's hand and squeezed comfortingly.

"We were born to be privileged but miserable. We can't really ever escape." Margaret said. "And all we can do is to try and find the smallest amount of happiness in our world. And I know that Kol makes you happy and you make him happy as well. So don't leave him, I don't think he knows how to function with you."

Caroline snorted. "He can 'function' just fine." How preposterous! Kol hardly needed her to hold his hand to cross the street and pick a tie for a party. "He can live without her and find some other noble-blooded girl to marry."

Margaret smiled wryly, shaking her head. "He can but he won't. For ten years, he was _yours_."

"For most of them, he was out with other girls!"

"He was yours in all the ways that mattered!"

Caroline stared at her sister, not understanding why she kept defending Kol. "In what ways?"

"Remember three years ago when you broke your wrist when you fell down the stairs?"

Caroline nodded, remembering that particular memory with a wince. She had been in a rush to get to school on time as she'd woken up late since her alarm clock refused to go off and she'd given Marina a few days off as a birthday present. She was running down the stairs, tripped and then dislocated her wrist. It was not her most graceful moment.

"Didn't Kol miss an important basketball match to be at the emergency room? And then drove you back and forth to school until your wrist healed?" Margaret smiled at her in a very knowing way, obviously trying to make her pick up on the message. "Then he signed your cast with the words-"

"K + C Forever," Caroline finished quietly.

That ache in her chest was back in full force. She remembered smiling like a sappy idiot at fifteen as her fiancée drew a heart around their initials and didn't even care when Jeremy took the piss at him for being so cheesy. Kol may be an arrogant, selfish jerk but he had a heart underneath all that bravado. Those moments when he let her see these glimpses of a real person was what made her stay devoted to him for so long.

But did it really matter? All those experiences and memories with him? Did it all matter anymore? Because he hurt her and lied to her and…and…

"I love him." Caroline confessed, tears prickling her blue eyes. "Even after everything, _I love him_. That's not right."

How could she feel that way after he hurt her so much? How could she when he lied and cheated and blackmailed? How could she feel so much love for someone who couldn't love her back? What was wrong with her? Was she some kind of brainless masochist? What happened to the feminist who wanted her own life a moment ago?

"I hear love's like that," Margaret comforted her, moving over the bed to sit down beside her and hug her with one arm, her head resting on her sister's affectionately. "Everything's complicated and messy but that's life, sis. We just have to keep calm and go on."

Margaret was right. She could rebel all she wanted but at the end of the day, there was no escaping this glamorous prison. At the end, her grandparents would win and she'd still do what they said. Not because she was that obedient because she couldn't leave Margaret alone in this world, she couldn't leave Kol because she loved him and if that made her some spineless idiot, fine. She'd be stupid but happy.

Caroline smiled at her sister and knocked lightly on her forehead. "When did you get so much smarter than me, huh?"

"I've always been smart." Margaret said matter-of-factly and grinned wider when her sister hugged her more tightly. "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Always," Caroline replied.

It was very comforting to have someone on her side no matter what, someone who loved her unconditionally just for being her and not what glory/power/money she could bring to the family, just someone who loved her and would be there for her, always. It made her heart sigh.

"I still can't be with him, though," Caroline said with a sigh. "Maybe in a little while and if he grovels for forgiveness."

Margaret let out a giggly laugh. "Can you actually see Kol _groveling_? I think not."

Caroline couldn't really imagine it either. Kol was too proud but if cared for her, wouldn't he do anything to make her forgive him? Wouldn't any man who loved kill their egos for the woman they loved? But then again, Kol didn't love her, he-

"But if it does happen…" Margaret mused. "Make sure to catch it all on video."

Caroline agreed with an amused smile. "Of course,"

"On a lighter note and to get off topic…" Margaret said. "Your eighteenth birthday's in three days. Are we still on for the obnoxiously big party at the palace?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Sadly,"

She'd been having these wasteful, frivolous and incredibly boring parties since she was thirteen, always hosted by the King and Queen since she was the future bride of one of their sons. That and Grandmother wouldn't waste a chance to show off to the other nobles how close they were with the royal family.

"Have you checked out your dress? Didn't it arrive yesterday?" Margaret asked.

The box from Petrova Designs had arrived yesterday from the courier. It had been lying on Caroline's desk since then and she didn't even bother to take a peek. She'd been too busy with her emotions. That and thoughts of her birthday party weren't making her happy because that meant that the wedding plans for her and Kol were to begin as Kol's twenty-first birthday was in six months and a week after was their wedding date.

"Yeah but I've been a little…preoccupied."She admitted. "And besides I don't even want to go to this stupid party. Can't I just fake sick and stay in?"

"Like Grandmother will forgive you, especially after breakfast this morning,"

Margaret was right as always. And Caroline didn't even put up a fight three days later as she put on her dress. It was periwinkle and made of a floating material that was light and airy with silver accents. It was beautiful as always as most of Isobel's designs with its short sleeves and full floor-length skirt that made her feel like a cake.

"You look pretty." Marina commented as Caroline turned from side to side and expected herself the mirror. Her make-up was light and enhanced her features perfectly. Once again, Marina was always good at her job. "Put the gloves on, we have to leave in ten minutes."

The ride to the palace was frosty at best. Her grandparents still weren't happy with her with all the things she said three days before even though they were relieved because she decided not to break her engagement, they still were quite cold to her. And she wasn't going to say sorry and take the words back either. She'd meant every word she said and she didn't care how they felt anymore.

They arrived at the palace in silence and her grandparents stepped went in first, her mother following suite. Margaret took her hand as they entered, as if sensing how weak-kneed Caroline suddenly was. Last time she was in these halls, she just confronted her fiancée and told him she was breaking off their engagement. Kol must've been surprised when no news of his engagement ending came.

Caroline frowned as she looked around, past all the people in gowns and suites, trying to catch a glimpse of Kol. Everyone looked nice, all trying to show off their wealth. Caroline always thought it gaudy how the women wore their ostentatious jewelry and preened themselves to the point of pain.

Katherine arrived already dressed in a black gown that shimmered. Elena was in beige. Bonnie was in grey and Rebekah was in green. The blonde looked like she wanted to go and talk to Caroline but thought against it after Caroline walked purposely walked past her like she was air.

Caroline wasn't angry but you could forgive her for still being a little sore. She pointedly ignored Stefan as well who hadn't replied to her email. Someone was too cowardly to fess up. She wondered why.

"Maggie!"

The two Forbes girls turned around to see Henrik approaching them, a grin on his face, his green eyes gleaming. He looked sort of adorable with his short dark hair combed back and in his tuxedo. He looked a bit like a younger Kol except more innocent. At fourteen, Kol was already getting started on all things immoral. Henrik was more of the boy next door, less of a bad boy and he was completely besotted with his best friend.

"Hello Henrik," Margaret greeted pleasantly.

"You look nice." He gave her the compliment with a blush staining his cheeks. "That color really compliments you."

Margaret blushed as well and looked down at her dress, fuchsia satin that was girly and sweet. "Thanks, Hen. You look good too."

Caroline resisted the urge to giggle at the cuteness. And didn't even protest and just heartily agree as Henrik led Margaret away while Margaret shot her looks of panic. Caroline waved her sister away and just giggled to herself.

"And there's the birthday girl!" She recognized Tatia's melodic voice and smiled as the brunette came with her arm tucked under her husband's, the brunette looked lovely in her white cocktail dress, always simple and yet stunning. She looked exactly how Elena and Katherine would look in ten years. "You look lovely, Caroline."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled at the princess. "You, yourself, are positively glowing."

Tatia put her spare hand on her round belly. "Well, thank you but I'll just be happy when this one finally joins us.

Elijah grinned at his wife and then explained to Caroline. "Edmund has been bugging us for years to finally give him a younger sibling and he _finally _weighed us down."

Prince Edmund was the most curious little boy Caroline had ever met, often driving her crazy with questions when he saw her. He wanted to know about _everything _and wouldn't stop till he did. He had all of Elijah's intelligence coupled with Tatia's innate kindness. Not to mention a streak for trouble which Caroline wasn't sure was a Mikaelson or Gilbert family trait.

"Speaking of, where is little Eddie?" Caroline looked around the room for any sign of Elijah and Tatia's ten-year-old son who was nowhere to be seen.

"He was off with Kol earlier and God knows how he's trying to corrupt his nephew with now." Tatia tsked. "I better go look for them. Now if you'll excuse me."

Elijah and Caroline watched the brunette saunter off, Elijah smiling fondly as his wife moved past the crowd and then aiming it at Caroline. "How are you enjoying yourself so far, my lady?"

"As always, bored stiff already," She answered, making him chuckle. "You know how these parties are. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't in my honor."

"That would be a little odd if you weren't at your own birthday party." Elijah agreed with a conspiring grin. "But I acquiesce, these parties are unbelievably tedious."

"I think I'll go look for a waiter who can supply me with some champagne for the entire night." Caroline tried to dismiss herself and do just that but Elijah had other plans.

"Actually, Caroline," He said. "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Memories of stiff, oily politicians and supercilious royals flashed in her mind's eyes. The worst part of these parties were always the mingling with rich folk who were so obnoxious she wanted to bang her head in and just stay in a coma for the rest of her life so she never had to talk to such people again. But alas, she couldn't do that so she just rolled her eyes and replied, "And that worked went so well the last time, Elijah."

They both winced at the memory of Prince Tyler of Ares who Caroline famously did not get along with as he kept eyeing her like a piece of meat (in front of Kol as well) and Caroline did not like the fact that he thought he could have any girl just because he was a prince. She wasn't some docile piece of fluff that would jump into a boy's bed just because his blood happened to be blue. She had more self respect than that and the end of her first meeting with Prince Tyler ended with him having to get ice for his foot that she'd stepped on when she was forced to dance with him.

"I have a feeling you'll like this one." Elijah persisted. "If it makes you feel better, he's not a prince."

"A politician, then?"

"Not exactly," Elijah took her hand and tucked it under his arm. "But you'll like him, I promise."

Caroline smiled. "And now I'm intrigued."

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

_"Are you jealous, Kol?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous?"_

_"Because you are."_

**I don't really have an excuse for not updating yesterday *shrugs* but I'm sorry anyway. I love you, don't leave me! Sorry again, for making you think that Klaus is in this chapter. Don't worry, he's gonna be in the next chapter. **

**And here's a bit of a spoiler: I've been referring to Kol as the third son of Mikael and Esther. So first is Elijah then Finn then Kol...what about Klaus? Haha, there's a twist on his character. Just wait for it.  
**

** Wow, it's January of 2013! Can you believe it? Next month's my birthday so I'm aspiring to finish my story before then but you know I'm very lazy so that might just end up a dream. Also I might get a job soon so more reason not to update.**

**Lastly, I'm going to make promos for Margaret and Henrik soon so wait for those.  
**


	6. dance with the devil

Caroline was curious about who Elijah wanted her to meet. Apparently, he was neither a politician nor a prince. Maybe a nobleman then? Perhaps a businessman? Or…Elijah's secret gay lover?

She hid a smile as Elijah maneuvered them past the crowd. Caroline found the last possibility amusing since she knew for a fact that Elijah was neither gay nor adulterous. He loved Tatia so much, was devoted and caring and would rather have all his limbs chop off than to be unfaithful to his wife or hurt her in some way.

He was also a dedicated father who showered little Edmund with love and life lessons, wanting him to grow up and rule their kingdom benevolently but wisely. That's how Elijah wanted to rule and he preferred his own ways from his father's more dictatorial approach. He learned manipulation from both his parents and he preferred Esther's cunning to his father's aggression.

He would be a great king, Caroline was sure, one to be remembered in their history books and she was glad to know she would be one of those that knew him before, during and after his reign.

She smiled up at her future brother-in-law as they made their way to one of the decorative tables, intended for people to lean on and nothing else as there were no chairs in sight. There was a man's back to her, dressed in black as all the men were. She gauged at first sight that he was taller than her, not quite as tall as Elijah or Kol but taller than her at the least. He was talking to a blonde girl in a silver gown, one of the non-descript nobles who had no clout in the government. Caroline couldn't even try to remember her name as it wasn't important anyway.

"Klaus," Elijah greeted the man, making him turn around to look at them.

The first thing she noticed were his eyes. Green, like forests in Artemis and the oceans found at the beaches of Galatea. A bright color mixed of green with blue high lights, they reminded her of Rebekah's eyes - piercing and haunting and very, very intense. They were eyes that spoke volumes with one look and his at the moment were gleaming in amusement as his full, perfect lips curled upwards in a smug, welcoming grin.

He was not tall, dark and handsome like Kol who with those eyes liked polished obsidian could make any girl swoon with just a look. No, 'Klaus' as Elijah called him was still tall, light and perfect. His sandy blonde hair and pale skin made him look almost something out of a Roman-era work of art. And again, those eyes…

Elijah was either oblivious to her obvious speechlessness and entrancement or was just ignoring it for the sake of politeness. The twinkle in his dark eyes said that the latter. He started with the introductions. "Caroline, I'd like you to meet Major Niklaus Wolfe."

Niklaus Wolfe? Nik. Klaus. Wolfe?

Weird name. But it seemed to suit him, like he wasn't meant for a common name like 'John' or 'Samuel'. No men that looked like that had weird names that stuck with you because they were not destined for normal lives (and really who named their kids names like that?). She scoffed inwardly at her thoughts and plastered a bright smile on her face.

"Klaus, this is my sister-in-law -well, soon to be- Lady Caroline Forbes."

Klaus took her gloved hand and placed a smooth kiss on it, his eyes never leaving contact with hers. "Nice to finally meet you, Lady Forbes. Prince Elijah and Princess Tatia have told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope," She grinned cheekily and he chuckled as she took her hand back. "And nice to meet you as well, Major Wolfe."

"Klaus, please." He insisted. "And of course, my lady, Prince Elijah here has many good things to say about you."

She sent a look at Elijah who grinned and shrugged. She rolled her eyes, very unladylike and turned back to 'Klaus' who was eyeing her with vested interest. He didn't seem to be much older than her, mid-20's at best and he looked a little too young to be a Major in the army already. "Forgive me for being blunt but I must say you do look awfully young to be a Major."

Elijah beat Klaus to the punch, explaining with a flourish."Klaus here got promoted last month after he saved his fellow soldiers from great danger, not minding for his own safety and welfare. We all owe him a debt of gratitude. He's a great man."

Klaus looked almost like he was…blushing (?) at the compliments the prince was bestowing him with smiled rather bashfully at Elijah. "It was nothing really. My fellow soldiers are like my family and I always take care of my own."

Caroline smiled at the blonde soldier, feeling a touch impressed with his accomplishments and at the same time flummoxed with his humility. The men of Persephone were not known to be down-to-earth, they were mostly proud and vain. Take her fiancé for example. He cannot walk past a mirror without preening like a glorified peacock.

"No need for false modesty, Major," Elijah laughed. "We all know it's not in your nature."

Klaus laughed as well, it was low and husky and it made her shiver with attraction. "You got me there, your highness. Humility has never been my strong suit."

"And downplaying your accomplishments does you no favors." Caroline put in, smiling when he raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem like a very impressive man, Major, no need to hide that."

His grin widened. "Again, my lady, I must insist you call me Klaus."

"Then I must insist you call me Caroline to be fair."

"Of course…Caroline,"

The way he said her name made her shiver, goosebumps appearing on her skin and she hid it with as much tact as she could. He was really quite attractive, this Major Wolfe. A woman would have to be blind not to see that. But she was in public and under the scrutiny of every noble in the kingdom with the media ready to capture anything that could be classified a scandal.

That and she was still engaged. She had to remember that. She was engaged. She was basically about to be married in six months and she couldn't be sleeping with a recently promoted soldier who had lovely green eyes and lips that made her stupid.

No, she was not some slag. She was a lady of the house of Forbes. She'd control herself and not get involved. But then again, some harmless tactfully concealed flirting wouldn't be bad. She at least had to give herself something.

Elijah spoke again, breaking the trance between Caroline and Klaus. "I believe the first dance is about to begin. Excuse me, I have to make the announcement and also find where my wife and son have gone."

With a squeeze on Caroline's arm and a nod to Klaus he was off, leaving Caroline alone with the Major. Never mind that they were in a room full of people, when she looked into his eyes, it felt like she was underwater and everyone else was blurred out. It was a chilling effect and she tried to excuse herself to maybe find someone else to talk to.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked before she could open her mouth with an excuse. She blinked in surprise and closed her mouth and uttered out a "What?" and he just chuckled and repeated his question a bit slower to be clearer.

She was confused on what to do. On one hand, she did love dancing and Klaus seemed the type to know his way on the ballroom floor. On the other, the first and last dance of a formal party was always outrageously significant in their society. They were reserved usually for intendeds or family, not someone she'd just met. Klaus might not know of these facts and she considered correcting him but couldn't figure out a way for her to sound not prissy and congenial at the same time.

"I'm afraid the first dance is already reserved."

Kol's drawl arrived before he did and he stopped beside Caroline, his arm quickly going around her shoulders and pulling her a tad closer to him. All the while he smiled at Klaus, all teeth like a predator waiting to strike its helpless prey. His actions were clear. He was making a statement, showing Klaus that she was 'his'.

Anger burned within her at his possessiveness. Kol always did have a thing for trophies and that's what she was, the shiniest and most valuable of them all. She wanted to shake off Kol's arm but knew that all eyes were on them as spectators noticed the tension between their prince and this faceless soldier. A brawl between the two of them would look bad as the reporters were just salivating for a good story and Kol always liked to make a show. So she'd just have to grin and bear it.

"He's right." Caroline agreed with a tight smile. She just wanted to punch her fiancé in the face. Hard. But she couldn't.

Klaus didn't shy away or back down though, just seized Kol up and down and then narrowing his eyes as if not impressed, if the blankness in them was any indication. "I don't think we've met. I'm Major Niklaus Wolfe and you are?"

"_Prince _Kol Mikaelson," He grasped Klaus' hand in an iron grip and looked disappointed when Klaus didn't even wince. "You must be the Major my brother kept talking about."

"Indeed."

"I must say though," The prince's smile was feral. "I don't see what all the hype is about. You don't quite live up to your reputation if you don't mind me saying."

Klaus' didn't scowl but his face was impassive and Caroline couldn't read what he was feelings. It was an excellent poker face."Likewise…your highness." The address was a little too late, like he wasn't quite acknowledging Kol's position over him, like it was insignificant.

Kol's eyes hardened and his smirk tightened at the corners, making him look like a very annoyed jaguar, specifically the black ones that looked deadlier and scarier. 'Well, it was very nice to meet you…Major." Same style of mockery as Klaus did. "But the first dance is about to start and Caroline here already has a partner."

Klaus looked like he had more to say about it and Kol looked like he was just waiting for the soldier to rise to the bait. Caroline watched the entire thing like a wary kitten watching two pitbull puppies sniping at each other. How could she diffuse the tension? How-

"Caroline!"

The loud shout made everyone in the hall look at the young prince running towards her in a mini tux, his shiny black loafer clad feet thumping loudly on the marble as he sprinted through the crowd and collided with her in a fierce hug. Caroline smiled widely as she looked down at Edmund (the top of his head just reaching her middle) who looked up at her with big hazel eyes, Tatia's eyes, his dark hair falling into them and his pleading puppy dog look was making her heart bleed.

"Hey Eddie," She greeted kindly.

Prince Edmund Mikaelson may be already at the age of ten but he always acted half his age around her, something about Caroline exciting him and making him beyond happy. In his own words, Caroline was his second favorite person in the whole wide world, right after his parents since he couldn't choose between them and just gave them both the top spot.

"Dance with me, Caroline? Please?" He grinned brightly up at her and she smiled wider and nodded.

She turned back to the two men watching her curiously and she gave them both a small almost sorry but not quite smile. "My dance partner's here so if you'll excuse me, gentlemen."

Edmund was already dragging her away and she giggled to herself as Elijah announced the start of the dance and everyone followed suite as the dance started. Dancing with Edmund was fun since he was too short to twirl her properly and she had to duck her head in order to do so. She kept laughing throughout despite the stiff movements of the waltz and before she knew it the dance was over.

Tatia collected Edmund and he started babbling to his mother about something only kids cared about and Caroline stood at the side of the dance floor as the orchestra began the song of the second dance.

"Caroline." She turned around and looked right into Klaus' green eyes, his smile almost gentle as he offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She stared at his palm and then back into his hypnotic eyes before nodding, unable to find words anymore. Her mind felt muddled and fuzzy and all she could focus on were sensations. The melody of the orchestra as she was led gracefully around the dance floor by Klaus, the smooth hardwood underneath her heels, Klaus's hands on her skin, over her dress, his hand and hers and the needling feeling of Kol's eyes piercing her back from the side of the dance floor.

"You know, you're quite the dancer." Klaus remarked as they twirled around, his eyes constantly on her face like he couldn't look away.

"You can thank the vigorous badgering of my tutors for that."

She scoffed as she remembered years of dance training in all the classical dances from ballet to waltz. Aside from her own need for perfection, there was her highly-paid and very exclusive tutors and of course, ever meddling, Grandma Forbes.

He inclined his head in acquiescence. "Of course."

They twirled around some more and started small talking which she took as a cue to really get to know him more. Just because she couldn't be with him, that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Right?

"So, what's your story?" She started, glancing every few seconds away from those piercing green eyes. "What's the answer to your mystery?"

"I wasn't aware I was being mysterious." He replied coyly and she rolled her blue eyes.

"Yeah, you kind of are." She regarded him smilingly. "What's your secret, Major Wolfe? Do you have a dark shady past now overcome by your new found glory? Are you the illegitimate son of a nobleman? Or the son of some penniless fishmonger? What's your deal?"

He smiled at her, his green eyes twinkling, making the blue come out more before he spoke after a short silence. "I'm an orphan. I grew up in many different foster homes, most of them not quite as agreeable as I would've liked so when I finally turned sixteen, I joined the army and the rest is history."

She didn't quite expect that. He was an orphan? Foster homes? How very Life Unexpected.

"Have you tried to find out if you have any family out there? Ever wondered if you still had someone you have a connection to?" She asked, genuinely curious for his answer.

His smile remained guileless and he spun her around and back towards him, their bodies pressed closer than before. "Never really bothered to care."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"I used to wonder when I was a child about my parents and where I come from but when I joined the army I realized life is too chaotic to try and figure it out." He replied. "Obviously there's a story somewhere, most of it I don't know but I don't really need it, you know?"

She stared at him, trying to understand. She couldn't really imagine what it could've been like if she was abandoned by her family at some orphanage's doorstep. Would she be always wondering who she really was and why her family abandoned her? Could she rise above it all like Klaus did and become a major –no easy feat – at such a young age? She didn't think so and she admired him for it all the more.

He continued. "I'm just saying why dwell on the past when we have now and most of all, a future we can change?"

Something about his words rang through her like lightning and it was a shock to the system. "Are you saying the past should be forgotten?"

If so then should she follow his example and forget all her history and memories with Kol? End the engagement like she planned in the first place before Margaret made her change her mind? Was he right? And what if he was?

"Not forgotten, just not bothered with anymore." He explained. "We all should live in the moment. Just live life without worrying about things that you can't change."

She was quiet for a moment, digesting his words before finally speaking. "You're smarter than you look, Major Wolfe."

"I'll ignore the insult in that statement and just accept the compliment."

She laughed.

The dance ended and she begged off another dance to get a drink. She really was quite craving that expensive champagne King Mikael got shipped all the way from Apollo to serve at the big parties. She acquired a glass and just took a few sips before she felt a presence behind her. She knew who it was before she turned around, so attuned to his presence over the years.

"Yes, Kol?"

His dark eyes narrowed at her. "You seem to be enjoying yourself.

"I was."

She tried to appear bored with him and maybe it'll make him want to leave her alone but he could see right through her, always have. Ten years together could make you vulnerable to someone knowing all about you – your fears, insecurities, pet peeves.

His smirk was mocking. "You've changed, Caroline."

"How?"

"Going for commoners is the first step to disgrace." He titled his head to the side, assessing her. "And you know all about that with your dad and all, of course."

She couldn't help the wince that cracked her perfect façade and she glared at him, blue eyes blazing with fury. "Don't, Kol, don't."

His smirk widened a tad she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his handsome face, mar the perfection of his good looks and just….just…God, she hated him.

"Alright. Let's go back to your pitiful attempts at revenge then." He tsked, shaking his head like he was chiding her. "If you're going to get back at me then at least pick someone more_ tasteful_ than a nameless soldier."

She narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully. "Are you jealous, Kol?"

He looked appalled at the idea, laughing ironically and she gripped the champagne glass with a tight hand. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you are," She declared smugly, knowing she finally had the upper hand in their power play for once.

He was jealous, so very much with how possessive he was and he was trying to make her think he wasn't because he didn't like her having something even the smallest amount of power over him. Well, tough luck, she knew him too well.

"It kills you, doesn't it? That some lowly _commoner _can entice me more than you do?" She smirked more as his jaw tightened, already angry with his volatile temper. "And really, can you blame me? Maybe I've had enough of _boys _and I want to try a_ real_ man now."

He let out a growl of anger and grabbed her before she could gasp in shock, making her drop her champagne glass unto the marble floors, golden liquid and broken glass left in their wake as he dragged her away.

"Kol, stop!" She was panicking now. She knew Kol wouldn't hurt her but she knew how he was when he was angry. He was borderline unstable when pushed over the edge and she had done just that. "Kol, please!'

Stupid, stupid, Caroline. Why did you have to do that? You made your fiancé angry and now calming him down would be next to impossible. Where was Stefan and Damon when you needed them? Only they could hold Kol down while Rebekah took Caroline away until he cooled off.

Kol wasn't violent, he was just angry. And people get stupid when they get angry. People stared as Kol dragged her up the stairs, passing by the queen who looked embarrassed at their display but knew better than to interfere in her son's affairs. She just let out a warning as they passed. "Kol, be gentle."

Kol may or may not have heard his mother before he shoved Caroline into an empty room. Caroline collided with the coffee table and knocked over the vase of poppies, the cracking noise of the porcelain made her look up at her fiancé.

He was blocking the doorway, pacing back and forth, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to regain control of himself. She stared wide eyed as he let out growls every few seconds like an angry tired in his cage – discontented, disbelieving and furious.

She tried to placate him from where she was, knowing coming closer would set him off more. "Kol, please calm down. I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did." He stopped pacing and looked at her, his eyes holding more emotion than she could ever remember – almost akin to fear before he hid it and stared at her coldly. "You meant every word you said."

"I was angry-"

"And you wanted to hurt me…like I've hurt you." He looked down at the floor and swallowed thickly, hand going up to go through his dark hair and messing it up before he looked up at her. "I've hurt you that much, haven't I?"

This felt surreal, like she was dreaming, whether it was a good or bad one, she didn't know. She just nodded as he continued to speak.

"I fucked everything up like I always do." He let out a hollow laugh. "Like everyone expects me to,"

He looked small, like he was trying to suppress emotions but it was leaking out and he couldn't contain them anymore and she could only stand there as it happened, clutching herself and trying to keep what was left of her heart from flying out and reaching towards him because he didn't…he didn't deserve this, not after everything.

"Do you want me to say sorry?" He asked. "I know I can't take back what I've done but-"

She shook her head. "I don't need an apology if it's insincere."

"But I hurt you and now you hate me," His eyes were pools of onyx and it pierced through her like cold wind. "I want to fix it."

The revelation stung. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, twisting and contracting like a worm bathed in salt, dying and unable to turn off her senses from the pain. He was sorry and he wanted to fix things? But didn't he see it was too late? Didn't he see that she couldn't forgive him after this, after all the lies and deception? Didn't he see he_ broke_ her into a million bloody pieces of what her heart used to be?

"Why do you want to fix things?" She asked, confused. "Why can't you just let things and be and-"

"Because you know how I feel about you," His eyes were sad and fearful, he looked so _young _and she wanted to..she wanted to…"And I can't stand for you to hate me. I just can't."

Shouldn't he have thought about that before he did the things he did? Before he hurt her and lied to her? And my God, everything hurt. Her organs felt like they were being shredded by her bones and her blood was depleting and it just hurt _so much_.

"How do you feel about me?" Her voice sounded chocked, her emotions making getting the words out difficult. "Why can't you let me hate you?"

He looked away. "You know why."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." He looked frustrated, his fists clenching and unclenching again. 'I've said it for years."

"_No_. I would say 'I love you' and you would say 'Me too'," She shook her head. "You never said those three words to me which was all I ever wanted from you. Not your title, not your money, just your affection."

"I never denied you my affection," He stepped forward, closer and closer until he was right in front of her and his cologne made her senses heady. "Remember?" His hand reached up to cup her cheek and his warm hands glided over her soft skin.

_When she was sixteen, Kol took her out one weekend to the Gilbert summer house in Galatea since they wanted their privacy and they couldn't have that at the summer palace with all the servants so Kol had asked Jeremy, who gave them the okay, go as long as they stayed far away from his room. In his words, "Don't defile my space". _

_They didn't have anyone with them, just the two of them, in Kol's black jaguar roadster as the sunshine gleamed on them and the wind blew their hair as Kol left the top down. They both wore sunglasses to protect their eyes and Caroline sighed blissfully as she leaned on the seat of the passenger seat, one of Kol's hands left the steering wheel and squeezed her knee just below where the hemline of her dress ended. _

_She looked up at him and smiled, red lips quirked up as he smiled back and leaned forward until she could taste him. She giggled when the car swerved from Kol's momentary distraction and he let out a curse as he tried to concentrate on driving again but she wouldn't let him, sneaking a kiss here and there because she couldn't help it. There was something intoxicating about his kisses, always were._

She looked into obsidian, soft with emotion and conveying all the emotion she always wanted to see from him but never could and finally here he was, open and sincere and perfect. By all means, she was melting in a puddle of goo on the floor and she wanted to taste his lips again, the memory of them like spark rocks that caused a bonfire. She wanted to be consumed, she wanted to burn, no matter how much it would hurt.

All he needed to do was say those three sacred words.

"Say it." She almost begged, wanting to hear them so badly. "_Please_."

"I-" He looked at her with such longing and she held her breath as he tried to speak and tell her those beautiful, perfect, wonderful words. "I lo-"

Then he stopped, dropping his hands and looking more scared than ever, like he would die from the fear as it overtook him. He took several steps back. "I-I'm sorry." He reached for the door, stopping to look at her one more time with remorse all over his face. "I'm so sorry."

Then he was gone.

And she sank to her knees, not caring if she ruined her beautiful, beautiful dress. Her hand went to her heart, feeling it beat under her fingers. _Thump, thump, thump. _Steadily, resolutely, it beat on, despite the odds. Her heart was still there physically but otherwise she just felt hollow.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

_"How can you hate and love someone at the same time?"  
_

_"That's just part of being human, I guess."  
_

**This is the angsty-iest story I've ever written and that's saying a lot cause I do love me angst.**

**Alright, I know some of you are asking "What took you so long to update, Seph?". Well, kiddies,_ life_ happened. Friends (also ex-friend) drama, out of town family reunions, no inspiration and fear because of how the Klaroline fans will take my version of Klaus. No stones or rotten food please! Throw cereal instead! Also in March I'm doing a fic a day challenge called The Month of Koroline (the other year it was The Month of Caroline) so watch out for that, guys!  
**

**I'm really rather nervous about Klaus' debut so leave a comment if I did okay or not and a suggestion about how I can improve.  
**

**Btw, I want to get to know you guys a bit more so here's the ultimate personal question: What's your Hogwarts House?  
**

**I'm a Ravenclaw which is kinda sad because it was the LAST house I wanted to get into. When I was doing the Pottermore sorting quiz, I kept chanting "Not Ravenclaw" and I got Ravenclaw. Honestly, I wanted Hufflepuff because their dorms are near the kitchens. Haha.  
**


	7. i don't care

It wasn't Margaret who found Caroline in that empty room. It wasn't Rebekah, Stefan or even her mom who should be maternal then of all times but as always, her mom lived to disappoint. It wasn't even Elena or Bonnie. And thank goodness, it was not Damon. But Katherine, really?

How many people did she kill in her past life to deserve this?

Katherine leaned on the doorway of the room, her black gown shivering under the florescent lighting. With her long curly hair styled to the side and red lips, she looked like a dark angel, fallen from heaven and welcomed to damnation. Her smirk looked almost vindictive as she stalked towards Caroline and sat down beside Caroline on the floor, obviously pleased that Caroline was so close to tears. What a bitch.

Caroline bit her lip and willed her eyes to remain dry. She would not cry here, in front of Katherine Gilbert, the she-bitch no less. She would not let this hellion see her fall apart. She'd do that in the comfort of her own room, where the light blue walls mocked her with the lies and manipulation of a childhood so wrongly taken from her. She would not give Katherine such satisfaction.

"Nice party, Caro," Katherine finally spoke. "Can you believe it? You're finally eighteen and in a few months you and Kol will be married and you'll be a real princess, just like you wanted since we were kids."

Caroline clenched her jaw and glared at the brunette's mocking civility. "What are you getting at, Katherine? Stop playing your little games, I'm not in the mood."

"You never really liked to play with me when we were younger," Katherine pouted. "Always felt you were too good for me, like you were superior just because Kol picked you over me."

But he didn't. He didn't pick her, really. He'd followed orders from his parents and no one had even suspected that everything was planned to the smallest of details. Still, Caroline wouldn't reveal that to the she-bitch, she'd use it as ammunition and shoot Caroline in the kneecaps, where it would hurt like hell.

"I never thought I was better than you." Caroline replied. "I just always thought you were a bitch."

Katherine grinned at that. "if only all of Persephone knew just how much of a bitch you were, Caro. I mean, you're no better than I am, flirting with some commoner in front of everyone just because you got hurt that your fiancée's been going around your back." She tsked, shaking her head. "It's quite cruel really and even I have more tact than that."

Caroline balled her fists on her skirts and resisted every urge to smack the she-bitch across her ridiculously conceitedly pretty face. She wouldn't let Katherine get a rise out of her, that's what the she-bitch wanted after all. She wanted Caroline to hurt by rubbing salt in her wounds. And why? Because she could.

"Will you please leave now, Katherine?" Caroline hissed. "I don't particularly care for your company at the moment."

Katherine's face suddenly turned serious. "Look, I know you hate me. You and Rebekah both hate me and I hate the two of you as well. But the difference between you and her is that I actually feel sorry for you and believe it or not, I'm giving you my own brand of tough love."

Tough love? _From Katherine_? Really?

Caroline snorted. "I didn't ask for it so kindly fuck off now."

Katherine didn't smirk, just reached into the small pouch tied to her wrist and took out a handkerchief, handing it to the blonde who looked at her with suspicion. She rolled her dark eyes. "It's clean, Caro. I would never carry a dirty hanky around."

Caroline took it wordlessly and wiped at her eyes where they'd started to already water from the overload of emotions. She felt like she was going to break into a million tiny pieces and no one in this entire world would care enough to put her back together. It sounded so pathetic and she hated herself for even thinking that way even though it was true. But then again, Katherine was there, wasn't she, even though she was a heinous she-bitch?

"Why are you here, Katherine?" Caroline asked, her eyes tired.

She felt so exhausted about everything, she just wanted to dig a hole so deep, she could sleep in it and no one would ever find her. But still, she wanted to know why Katherine cared so much to even seek her out like this.

"Because I consider you my friend and even though I don't like you and don't think you deserve to be treated like some goddamn angel sent from the heavens just because Kol thought you were prettier than even _me_ but you don't deserve all this abuse from everyone here." Katherine explained. "Our world is fucked up and the only ways to survive are dangerous forms of escapism usually illegal or to run away like your dad did."

Caroline said nothing as Katherine continued.

"I don't know what choice you're going to make. You can either stay here and marry Kol, pop out an heir, probably have an affair down the line and live miserable forever or you can run away and be happy as a peasant." Katherine shrugged. "It's your choice, Caro, none of us will begrudge if you choose the latter. But you to decide now before that wedding of the damned comes along and you're trapped forever,"

Katherine stood up gracefully and patted away imaginary lint on her gown. She looked down at Caroline with those piercing brown eyes of hers and smiled. "I've always been jealous of you, Caroline. I thought I deserved to be a princess more cause I'm Katherine fucking Gilbert but then I realized, it sucks to be you."

Blunt, brutal honesty, it stung but that was how Katherine was. She didn't sugar coat and it was somewhat refreshing at the moment. The intensity in the brunette's eyes though was hard to handle and Caroline looked down at her skirts and tucked stray blonde curls behind her ears. Katherine started walking towards the door wordlessly and Caroline couldn't help but ask one final question.

"Katherine, what would you choose?"

Katherine stopped and looked over her shoulder. She was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating the question before answering. "The best of us find happiness in misery."

And then she was gone, leaving Caroline with her thoughts.

Could she really stay here and be miserable forever? Live for everyone but herself and devote her entire life to a kingdom with impossibly high standards for? Or could she really leave it all behind, live without luxury and just _live_? Live for herself and find happiness somehow?

Could she really leave Kol behind? Someone who'd hurt, used and abused her to imaginable depths, downright almost_ breaking_ her? Could she leave all her friends behind? Could she leave her family?

Even Margaret?

Dread pooled in her gut. Oh God, Margaret. She couldn't leave her to these wolves. Without Caroline, they would set their eyes on her and devour her in bloody bits like hungry wolves.

A part of her wanted to leave. She wanted to find out what it was like to really be free, be a nobody and just live life day to day with no expectations from anyone. She wanted to do all the things she was afraid or was never allowed to do. She wanted to be just be Caroline, not Caroline Forbes or the future Mrs. Kol Mikaelson.

But a part of her was afraid, so terrified of what would happen if she did disappear. Because could she really like all that? Her with basically no real survival skills and knowledge of the shiny bubble she grew up in? Could she live without Margaret, Rebekah and…Kol?

A world without Kol, it sounded foreign to her. He'd been with her for so long, she didn't know if there could be a world where she existed and he didn't. She hated him so much for what he did to her but she still couldn't let those feelings, those tender, unstoppable feelings she had for him to die. She still loved him after everything, she still fucking loved him.

And she was lost on what to do.

It was some time later that Caroline went to a washroom, salvaged what she could of her appearance and went downstairs, several eyes were on her but she didn't mind them, putting up ice cold and stone hard walls around herself to mask out what she was truly feeling. She started to feel numb, so much pain felt desensitizing her from emotion.

She shuddered at those thoughts and made her way to the dining room, everyone was seated and already on the second course. She stopped at the doorway when a hush fell over the room and everyone in the room turned to look at her, waiting for her to do something. They'd seen Kol drag her away angrily and probably heard them arguing, already gossiping like uncouth commoners. Her heart was quaking In her chest when she looked at all these people, all liars and manipulators, eyeing her like she was just a pawn in their chess game, wondering how they could use her in some way.

She spotted Kol near the head of the table, seated beside Finn, the empty seat beside him reserved for her. She looked down the table for another spare seat but they were all filled as it was by seating arrangement. She could either go out of the room and make a statement or take that seat beside Kol and cement her decision. God, why now? She hadn't even had proper time to think about what she wanted.

But still, here was the moment of truth. Leave or stay?

She caught Katherine's eye who was seated between Stefan and Bonnie. The brunette eyed her with a question in her eyes and she smiled as if already knowing what Caroline's decision was. The blonde looked away and saw that young Major from earlier, the commoner, Klaus, was it? He raised an eyebrow at her when they made eye contact, his green eyes almost twinkling and he lifted his chin slightly and she got the message "chin up".

Her resolve strengthening, she walked forward and confidently but slowly walked towards her seat. Everyone kept silent as she stopped and looked down at Kol who looked at anywhere but her. His shoulders were stiff with tension and her hand went to one and he almost jumped from shock. He finally looked up at her, confusion and shame, regret and an understanding in his eyes.

She forced a small smile to her fiancée before finally taking her seat, her hand travelling down his shoulder to take his hand and he instantly relaxed. The room went back to life and everyone resumed what they were doing. They kept glancing at her way though and she gave them fake smiles as if nothing had happened earlier. None were the wiser.

Doubt nagged at the back of her mind. Did she make the right choice? Did she choose what was for the best? Or did she just make the biggest mistake of her life?

_The best of us can find happiness in misery._

She dearly hoped Katherine was right.

Life would continue at a sluggish pace after that night. Life had somehow returned to how it was before. She hung out with Rebekah and the rest of their group. Kol would visit her at her house and banter with her about anything just to see how long before she smacked him out of annoyance. She would have dinner every night with her family and after she would stare at the unopened emails from her father, not brave enough to open and yet not cowardly enough to delete them.

Everyone had done what everyone did when something bad happened in their world. They acted like it didn't happen. They all erased it from their minds like chalk on a board and not cough even when the dust clouded their sinuses. Because acknowledging it would mean it happened, it existed and that was not optional. So it was forgotten, discarded.

But Caroline had a harder time. She could not laugh at Rebekah's sarcasm without remembering how Rebekah had lied. She could not look at Kol without imagining his hands on some other girl. She could not look at her grandparents without thinking about the day they'd dolled her up for that day ten years ago when Kol chose her.

_Caroline and Margaret were playing with their dolls in her room when their mother walked into the room, she was not dressed in her uniform as usual but a pretty red dress that brought out the rosiness of her skin. Their mommy was really pretty when she was dressed up and Caroline and Margaret ran to her as the blonde woman crouched down to hug them both at once._

_This was not allowed usually because grandma and grandpa thought affection towards children made them 'soft' and no Forbes was like that. They were strong, the strongest family of them all and they had to remember that. But still, whenever her in-laws weren't looking Liz showered her daughters with love because she didn't want them to think she didn't love them. She didn't want them to grow up not knowing a mother's affection but that was as far as she disobeyed, she knew her place otherwise and followed everything else._

"_Mommy, are we going somewhere?" Caroline asked. She knew better than to not address Liz with the more formal title of 'mother' but she knew that as long as their grandparents weren't around to see she could do as she wished. _

_Liz smiled down at her daughter. "Yes, we're going to the palace today. Today's a very special day."_

_Caroline smiled widely at her mommy. Margaret looked confused but followed her sister's example. Liz took a seat on the bed and pulled her daughters up with her on either side of her. "I need to talk to you two first though."_

"_Is it important?" Caroline asked._

_Liz nodded and ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde curls, sighing. She stilled herself before speaking. "Today Prince Kol is going to pick a bride."_

_Caroline looked confused. "Bride as in marriage?"_

_Marriage was a foreign concept for Caroline. All she knew about it was that the girl would have to be dressed in a pretty, long, white gown and everyone would say she was beautiful and the boy would promise to love her and protect her forever and ever. At least, that's how they went in the fairytales._

_Her examples in real life were her parents who refused to acknowledge each other when they weren't focusing on their jobs and her grandparents who slept in separate bedrooms and never ever said they loved one another. It was almost like they all hated each other, like there was no love. But that was silly, wasn't it? Of course they all loved each other like the fairytales! _

"_Yes." Liz replied. "He's going to pick amongst all the eligible noble girls."_

"_Like us, mommy?"_

"_Yes, honey." Liz kissed the top of her head. "Prince Kol would be very lucky to have you."_

"_What happens if he picks me? Do I have to marry him?"_

"_Yes. And you'll be a princess someday and live in the palace."_

_Caroline smiled at that. "A real princess, mommy, like Aurora and Ariel and Snow White?"_

"_Yes, a real life princess."_

"_Then I'll do it!" Caroline exclaimed. "I wanna be a princess!"_

_Liz just smiled down at her daughter, an emotion Caroline didn't know shining in her eyes. Caroline would realize later, it was regret._

It felt too much like there were two realities and she could not discern which was true. Was it the one she'd lived with her whole life or another where she was just a prized cow bartered with? It was all very confusing and it kept Caroline up on nights she couldn't stop thinking about it. She felt like she had no one to talk to, no one who was really on her side anyway.

It was officially three days since her birthday and school was to start next month. Her senior year of high school which she'd always dreamt about, it was supposed to be the most amazing experience ever but she didn't know now if it would be. It seemed pointless to expect such things when reality had its own sick amusement of fucking with her head. And walking down the halls of the royal academy would never be the same when she felt like she was just lying to herself because she didn't know any other way of living.

She felt stifled, like she was suffocating and she needed to get out of the house. She wanted to get away from everyone she knew and just be anonymous for a while. She and Stefan used to do that when they were fourteen, dressing incognito and sneaking downtown and just doing what normal people did like eat fast food and watch horror films. Rebekah always wanted to tag along but could never escape her guards so it was a thing for her and Stefan, a tradition they did at least a few times a year.

But she felt like being alone this time so she uncovered the mundane clothes she somehow was able to get away in buying and sneaked out of the house through the servants' entrances, the ones she'd mastered at a young age to beat all her friends at hide and seek when they were younger. Clad only in tattered jeans, a simple white shirt, grey jacket, converses, a _Cerberus _baseball cap, and some large sunglasses, no one would ever expect Caroline Forbes to look like a middle-class high school girl who looked like she dressed in the dark. She was safe to walk among the people since no one expected her to hang out downtown being the future princess that she was.

If only they knew.

She walked down the streets of uptown until she reached midtown and rode a bus downtown. She kept her head down when passing by journalists and photographers and anyone who looked to be part of the media. She went past shops and stores, looking into the things for sale before stoppin diner to eat. She'd actually been there many times with Stefan, he liked the fries and she liked the milkshakes.

_The first time they went downtown, Caroline and Stefan had been so nervous. They were sure they'd be recognized and caught and they would get into so much trouble. Their families would kill them and they'd never get another chance to have this kind of freedom again and it felt so good, this anonymity but so foreign at the same time. There was a thrill, the danger in breaking the rules and Stefan and Caroline had always been the good kids, doing what they were told so this whole thing was way out of character._

_And it felt brilliant, exciting and new._

_Several times she and Stefan would stop outside shops look into windows like there were seeing the real world for the first time. They went into a comic book store, an antique shop, a used bookstore and practically into every shop they could find before they got hungry enough and found the diner. _

_It was filled with people ranging from young to old and they found a seat at the back, ordering everything they'd never eaten on the menu because they weren't allowed. Caroline giggled when the food arrived because there was no way they could finish all that and they couldn't bring any home without getting caught for sneaking out. _

_Caroline told Stefan this before he just shrugged and started to devour everything. Caroline followed and they both went home that night with terrible stomachaches._

Thoughts about Stefan made her heart ache. How could he betray her? Him of everyone in the group? He was the one with morals, a conscience and a sense of decency. Why would he not even bother to explain himself to her, to tell her his side of the story? Why would he not even care?

She bit into her greasy burger to stifle the sniffles that escaped her, chewing thoroughly and sipping her strawberry milkshake at a fast pace. Only one bite and she already felt fat, among other things. She felt lonely, isolated, abused, afraid and angry. She wanted for someone, just someone to be on her side and not want to use her in any way at all.

"Hello stranger," She looked up at the unfamiliar voice and stared into pools of forest green, the surprised but bright smile on Major Klaus' face like a beacon of sunlight after a storm. He took the seat opposite her at her table without asking and snatched a fry from her plate. "I didn't expect to find you here, my lady."

Caroline shushed him, panicking that someone would overhear and her cover would be blown. He grinned with mischief before taking her milkshake and taking a sip. "I'm incognito. Keep low on the titles." She hissed.

He leaned on his elbows and inclined himself forward so she could see the specks of gold and blue in his eyes. "Is there any reason why someone of your standing is doing in a diner downtown no less, a place usually unfit for your kind?"

Caroline scowled. "_My kind_? Really? Well, don't I feel stereotyped."

He grinned and inclined his head to the side. "No, seriously, why are you here?"

"It's a tradition between me and Stef-a friend of mine," She corrected at the last minute. "How did you even know it was me anyway?"

"You have a very distinct way of carrying yourself."

"And you got that from meeting me once?"

"I'm good with people."

His answer was simple but it made sense. Someone so young couldn't have gotten so far in his career without some charm in them and he seemed to be very charming, just oozing with charisma. It was probably those mesmerizing eyes and those dimples. The gods have mercy if he ever decided to go into politics.

"What are you doing downtown? Don't you have a loft somewhere more posh now that you're a Major?" She asked, actually curious.

He shook his head. "Not really. I was raised around this area so I'm much more comfortable here then some uptown loft with a bunch of snobs that probably never changed a tire by themselves before."

It was said so flippantly, so without any form of real malice that she could not find it in herself to really be offended at technically calling her a 'snob that never changed a tire by herself before'. And it wasn't true. Not that she had actually changed a tire nor learned how to drive but she wasn't a snob!

"You don't like the uptown lifestyle?"

"More like the people," He answered. "I'm not much for people who care more about bloodlines, titles and wealth than they do about intelligence, talent and skill."

She looked down, not really knowing how to process that. She'd been surrounded by those kind of people her whole life and she'd learned to just accept that was the acceptable behavior because in her world, those things were everything. She was raised a Forbes, a fiancée of a prince and it may give her a sense of entitlement but she wasn't a snob! She wasn't. Was she?

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Klaus laughed nervously. "I'm sorry again. I'm usually pretty good at this."

"At what?"

"Talking to pretty girls. Except you're not just any pretty girl, are you?" He grinned. "You're a future princess and are therefore above lowly Majors like me."

She snorted. "Yeah, you're right, you are bad at this."

He laughed, loudly and catching the attention of a few people but not caring enough to stop. "Blue bloods are immune to my charm, I guess."

That wasn't true. He was so charming and It was not hard to like him even if he was mocking her subtly. It was all in good humor, not like Damon's cold malice and Katherine's biting cruelty. Klaus was just teasing, pressing on her buttons to see if she'd react.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" She asked.

"A little," He admitted. "You noble girls are hard to please, very high standards."

"Then you must up your game."

His green eyes twinkled. "Sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is."

They were flirting. Good God, she was flirting with a guy who wasn't her fiancé. She was flirting with a guy who was barely grazing her world and he was older and actually lived in the real world. It was exciting.

"I accept that challenge," He narrowed his eyes, smile still playful. "I will make you fall for me, my lady, I swear."

She giggled. "Don't go around swearing to things you can't achieve, Major."

"But I believe it is achievable and it will happen."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're so sure?"

"Definitely."

She stared him down, her blue with his green, the rain falling unto the forest, just eyeing each other into submission before he smirked and held out his hand. She stared down at it, at the calloused pinkish skin of his hand and then back up into his eyes which were glinting with a dare.

"Take a chance, Caroline." He said. "I dare you."

That was all it took before she smirked back and placed her hand in his. His fingers were long, slightly longer than Kol's and was rougher, these were the hands of a man who had worked and lived, not at all liked a pampered nobleman's. It was different but good.

He stood up and pulled her up, not letting go of her hand as he led them out of the diner. Caroline kept staring at his profile as he maneuvered them expertly around children and pensioners and waitresses, avoiding getting coffee spilled on him and tripping over messes on the ground. He was graceful like a panther.

When they made it out of the place, the sky was a dark violet, the dusk was settling and night was arriving. The cool wind fanned her cheeks and she sighed with an emotion she couldn't describe.

Klaus kept holding her hand and tugged her along as he started waking east. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, more like demanded since she was beginning to think: _Wait, this guy could be a psycho and he's luring her into an alley to rape and kill her._

"I'm showing you the world in my eyes," He answered not turning to look at her. "And then you'll realize that your world is boring, pathetic and lacking and you'll leave all that behind and move in with me."

She laughed, loudly. "Oh, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

He grinned over his shoulder. "Well, that's why I like you."

* * *

**I'm beginning to understand Klaroline fans. You guys are right, They're fucking cute. But alas, you can't convert me that easily. **

**What took me so long to update? Well, the momentum died so I struggled with inspiration because all the angst was beginning to tear me up inside. (In this story, it's reserved isn't it? Klaus is Caroline's light instead.) I worked on videos and trailers for my fave fanfics and Fictionpress stories. And also every time I sat down to start writing I just thought "Hmm, not today". My procrastination knows no bounds.  
**

**Obviously this will not be done before my birthday but whatever, I just need it done before March because The Month of Koroline is still on. Next year, I plan on doing a love triangle instead. How do you feel about The Month of Kloroline?  
**

**Also check out the poll on my profile. I want to know if you're Team Kol or Team Klaus.  
**

**And lastly, one more personal question: Are you a dog or cat person?  
**


	8. skyfall

Caroline had never thought much about how her world would end. She thought it ended she found out Kol had been unfaithful to her or maybe it ended the moment he gave her that black rose and she became Kol's fiancée, Caroline Forbes instead of just Caroline Forbes.

With Klaus, it was different. She was just Caroline, not heiress to the Forbes fortune and lineage. She was just a girl and his world, she would've loved to have been her world too.

But it was too late for that.

There was no warning, no sign, no indication that the world was ending today. There were no ocean of blood, no locusts, plagues or even bad weather. The skies had been clear and blue and the sun shining brightly when it happened.

Large burning rocks fell down the sky, hitting the ground with so much force and impact the world shook and their fires caught everything in their reach and the world was on fire. Everyone was on fire, everyone was dying.

This had been the end.

Everything and everyone was gone.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kol's laughter greets all of you as he shouts, "APRIL FOOLS, BITCHES!"

* * *

**I'm (not) sorry XP**


End file.
